Nindaime Rikudou Sennin
by Joaquin16
Summary: Nada mas nacer, por algunas circunstancias el chakra de Naruto es sellado junto con Kyübi, este sello imposibilita su uso de chakra y por seguridad deciden alejarlo de su madre contra su voluntad pero todo cambia cuando conoce a Hinata y a su hermana. Un día a Hinata casi la secuestran... de no ser por el, lo habrían hecho. Naruto x Harem Rinnegan
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, Este es mi primer fanfic y Pretendo ir actualizándolo CADA SEMANA. Antes de Comenzar del quiero explicar sin par de Cosas:

1) El Dueño de Los Personajes es Masashi Kishimoto.

2) Esta historia es completamente imaginada por mí.

3) Las técnicas vendrán escritas en español.

**_Capítulo 1_**

Una pelirroja con un abultado vientre caminaba tranquila por la aldea de Konoha el día 10 de octubre y se dirigía hacia la torre del hokage cuando se encontró con una mujer de cabello y ojos negro azabache, esta llevaba a un bebe que también era de pelo y ojos negros, este bebe se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que la pelirroja se paro enfrente de su madre,el bebe muy curioso se despertó y fijó la vista en la abultada barriga de la mujer de cabellos rojos.

Hola Kushina - le saludó la pelinegra con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Hola Mikoto, ¿cómo está el pequeño Sasuke? - le saludó Kushina respondiendo con una sonrisa y mirando al pequeño que la miraba muy curioso.

El está bien aunque más de una vez se ha salido de su cuna y comenzado a explorar el recinto Uchiha, tan pequeño y haciendo como si fuera un ninja - le dijo Mikoto mientras acercaba su cara al abultado vientre - y sin duda cuando este nazca será un gran ninja como su padre.

Sin duda lo será, bueno adiós, Minato me está esperando - se despidió la pelirroja.

Adiós, di adiós Sasuke - se despidió Mikoto con una sonrisa mientras Kushina le dirigía una mirada con cariño al pequeño.

Cuando llegó a la torre Kushina entró en el despacho de su marido que como siempre se encontraba luchando contra el temible papeleo y parecía que se iba a arrancar la cabellera, pero cuando se percató de que la pelirroja había entrado se levantó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su mujer.

Siempre te quejas del papeleo... sabes, podrías usar clones de sombras - le dijo Kushina mientras el rubio se colocó en una esquina con un aura depresiva y se daba cabezazos bastante fuertes contra la pared mientras la resquebrajaba y balbuceaba cosas como algo parecido a _maldito Hiruzen siempre guardándose los secretos..._ - Minato ya estoy preparada será mejor que vayamos.

En un parpadeo el rubio ya se había incorporado y estaba abriendo la puerta mientras una pelirroja bastante divertida cruzaba por la puerta.

Después de varias horas era de noche y en un lugar secreto a las afueras de Konohagakure se escuchó un llanto proveniente de una niña, esta era rubia y de ojos violetas como los de su madre.

Es una niña... - dijo el rubio temblando de la emoción, pero la niña no lloraba y Minato se puso muy nervioso.

Rápido hay que darle un poco de chakra, tiene los puntos tenketsus cerrados sino morirá - dijo una médico rubia con un rombo azul con una tonalidad un poco morada en la frente, después de que un uchiha le dijera lo de los puntos.

El hokage nada más escuchar esto pasó un poco de chakra a su hija y cuando lo hizo noto como absorbía su chakra y este desaparecía, de pronto comenzó expulsar el líquido de los pulmones, también se pudo notar una cantidad de chakra equivalente a un ANBU, todos nada mas notarlo pusieron los ojos como platos por tal cantidad de chakra, sobre todo en un recién nacido y Kushina al escuchar como empezaba a llorar comenzó a llorar de la emoción pero volvió a tener una fuerte contracción. Al pasar unos cuantos minutos nació el segundo pequeño que al igual que su hermana era rubio pero este tenía los ojos azules de su padre, este a diferencia de su hermana su chakra era equivalente al de un aldeano y casi inexistente, pero se sentía muy diferente se notaba como si lo estuviera suprimiendo. De pronto un hombre con una máscara llegó y cogió el primer bebe que pudo y sostuvo al niño amenazando con matarlo.

Anda el hijo del cuarto hokage que sorpresa,... es un debilucho, tranquilo yo le ayudo - dijo el enmascarado mientras ponía un extraño sello sobre el corazón del infante y en ese momento dejaron de notar el chakra, entonces el extraño comenzó a reírse - ahora alejaos de la jinchuriki o termino con la desgracia de este pequeño y débil bastardo.

Todos se apartaron pero en el momento le hicieron un kamui absorbió a la pelirroja pero cuando menos se lo esperaban tiró el niño al aire mientras se absorbía así mismo y Minato rápidamente cogió al pequeño antes de que se golpeara con el suelo. Tranquilos para quitar el sello solo hace falta el Dojutsu más poderoso que existe nada mas- dijo el hombre de la máscara mientras soltaba una última carcajada y terminaba de desaparecer.

En ese momento Minato tomó en sus brazos a su hija, a su hijo y se los llevó con el jutsu del dios del trueno a su casa para dejarlos allí seguros y nada más ponerlos en su cama se fue hecho una furia a por Kushina.

Cuando llegó, el Kyubi ya había sido extraído y estaba a punto de aplastar a su amada pelirroja pero no lo consiguió por que el hokage llegó a tiempo y se llevó de nuevo con su jutsu a su mujer. Al instante apareció en su casa al lado de sus dos pequeños y la dejó junto a sus bebes.

Tengo que hacer algo... - dijo Minato antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Pasaron cinco minutos y Kushina escuchó un gran estruendo fuera de su casa y con dificultad salió para ver el que era, allí se encontraba el Kyubi y por puro instinto la pelirroja usó sus cadenas para inmovilizarle.

¡Minato! - gritó Kushina mientras su esposo aparecía a su lado - no hay forma de vencerlo... tendré que volver a sellarlo dentro de mí de nuevo.

No puedes - le dijo el hokage - si no fuera por tu sangre uzumaki habrías muerto en la extracción, no puedes volver a introducirlo dentro tuya... solo tengo una opción, sellarlo en nuestros hijos.

Por favor eso no, sabes que aunque Kyubi no sea malvado en realidad los aldeanos los despreciaran - le dijo Kushina con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tranquila nadie sabrá de su condición de jinchuriki y tu estarás con ellos - dijo Minato tranquilizando un poco a su esposa.

Entonces Minato entró en la casa y cogió en sus brazos a sus pequeños llevándoselos fuera. Cuando estuvo fuera preparó el sitio para la extracción, pero el zorro se dió cuenta.

¿un altar...?, - pensó el zorro bajo la influencia rompiendo las cadenas que sujetaban su brazos y estirándolo para atravesar la espalda del cuarto.

Cuando estuvo a centímetros de lograr su cometido algo hizo que su mano chocara fuertemente contra el suelo y el zorro junto con Minato fueron los únicos en verlo, su hijo había activado el Rinnegan. Entonces de pronto algo lo hizo de chocar fuertemente contra el suelo junto con un montón de arboles. Eso le dio el tiempo suficiente al hokage para sellar cada mitad del Kyubi en uno de sus hijos pero Minato acabó muriendo por el gasto de chakra ya que para que el sello de su hijo con el chakra sellado tuvo que darle todo su chakra, así le daria tiempo por lo menos a descubrir como quitarlo pero solo pudo darle en brazos a Kushina los niños.

E-el chakra q-que tiene Naruto que no lo use y e-enséñales l-la carta que escribí - dijo Minato cayendo al suelo y rozando su boca por la oreja de la pelirroja mientras le susurraba- adiós Kushina, te quiero...

Nada más acabar de hablar el rubio cayó al suelo muerto y Kushina empezó a llorar, entonces llegaron Hiruzen, Tsunade, Jiraya y los líderes de los clanes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, Este es mi primer fanfic y Pretendo ir actualizándolo CADA SEMANA. Antes de Comenzar del quiero explicar sin par de Cosas:

1) El Dueño de Los Personajes es Masashi Kishimoto.

2) Esta historia es completamente imaginada por mí.

3) Las técnicas vendrán escritas en español.

**_Capítulo 2_**

Pasaron varias horas desde que Kyubi fue sellado, la pelirroja tenía una incógnita en mente ¿cuál de ellos tiene la consciencia y el alma del zorro?. De pronto llegaron los del consejo que decidieron celebrar la reunión allí porque sabían lo que pasó y supusieron que Kushina estaría destrozada por la muerte de su esposo. Cuando todos entraron en la habitación se colocaron alrededor de la cama, todos observaban como dormían los infantes.

Bueno... ¿qué haremos con ellos? - preguntó Hiruzen al consejo.

Ese chakra... ¿qué pasó Kushina por qué ese chiquillo tiene el chakra del cuarto y la otra niña tantísimo? - preguntó Danzo.

Os lo contaré todo - les dijo Kushina.

Tardó cinco minutos en contarle todo lo ocurrido y todos estaban impactados.

Entonces propongo una cosa - dijo el líder del clan Nara- como ese chico no puede usar chakra para prevenir que no lo use será catalogado como un huérfano, así no tendrá contacto con ningún ninja y tampoco podrá saber de su familia, sino podría querer ser también un ninja y sobre la otra chica su madre tendrá la obligación de enseñarle todo lo que ella sabe.

¡No pueden hacer eso! - gritó Kushina que con suerte los pequeños ya estaban despiertos sino hubieran formado un escándalo y aunque la pelirroja no quisiera que los separaran sabía que eso era verdad.

Tranquila Kushina - dijo Hiruzen con la intención de calmar al Habanero sangriento - solo aceptará eso si ella puede supervisarle sin que él se dé cuenta, cuando cumpla siete años un ANBU lo supervisará, esa será su madre y cuando cumpla los veinte años de edad o si por alguna razón pudiera romper el sello que le impide usar chakra podrá volver con su madre y dependiendo de su habilidad se le pondrá un rango.

Pero no podrá dirigirle la palabra - añadió uno de los civiles.

Al cabo de un momento se establecieron los últimos términos y se aprobó. Cuando se acabó la reunión todos se fueron de la mansión Namikaze - Uzumaki dejando sola a Kushina.

espera... no he pensado en los nombres que les pondré - pensó Kushina mientras observaba a sus bebes - ya sé, mi hija se llamará Mito y mi otro bebe se llamará... Naruto.

Mientras tanto en la mente de cierto niño había una zorra gigante golpeando con todo lo que tenía la verja y todavía estaba bajo el influjo del sharingan, pero de pronto el llanto de un bebe lo sacó del influjo. Entonces la gigantesca zorra vio a un bebe rubio llorando por el escándalo que hizo y porque estaba en el frio suelo, Kyubi al verlo alargó su brazo para cogerlo y cuando lo tuvo sobre su mano lo empezó a observar detenidamente y comenzó a disminuir de tamaño hasta convertirse en una chica pelirroja, de ojos rojos y rasgados, de gran belleza y de proporciones con las que podrían confundirla con una diosa. Cuando su transformación acabó se quedó en shock.

Esto significa... - pensó Kyubi mientras cogía el bebe en brazos y este paraba de llorar casi al instante.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, Este es mi primer fanfic y Pretendo ir actualizándolo CADA SEMANA. Antes de Comenzar del quiero explicar sin par de Cosas:

1) El Dueño de Los Personajes es Masashi Kishimoto.

2) Esta historia es completamente imaginada por mí.

3) Las técnicas vendrán escritas en español

**_Capítulo 3_**

Habían pasado casi siete años desde el nacimiento de Naruto, todavía faltaba una semana para el 10 de octubre, día que al rubio no le gustaba porque ya de por si le daban palizas y encima era su cumpleaños que también coincidía con la defunción de su ídolo eran todavía peores. También quería ser como él pero siempre que decía que quería entrar en la academia cuando tuviera los ocho años con los que se empieza, siempre le decían que no aunque, fuera una de las pocas personas que veía como si fuera de su familia y este era Hiruzen Sarutobi más conocido como el Sandaime Hokage o Kami no shinobi. Cuando le decían que no podía entrar en la academia ninja se deprimía un montón pero siempre que esto le pasaba una voz muy dulce le decía que siguiera intentándolo y que nunca se rindiera ni cultivara odio en su corazón porque sino defraudaría a su ídolo y ya no sería como él.

En estos momentos Naruto estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del parque admirando las nubes, nunca podía jugar con ningún otro niño porque siempre se metían con él o sus padres alejaban de allí a sus hijos. De pronto escuchó como empujaban a alguien y pudo ver a varios chicos metiéndose con una pequeña niña de ojos perlados, Naruto no aguantó eso y salió corriendo hacia allí pero se chocó con una niña de su edad, esta era rubia con los ojos violetas.

Mira por dónde vas - le dijo la niña mientras se rascaba la cabeza del golpe.

Lo siento - se disculpó Naruto mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo de nuevo hacia su objetivo.

La niña tuvo curiosidad de porque se había ido tan rápido y lo siguió, pudo ver como defendía a una niña de unos chicos de unos once años pero de pronto cogieron al rubio del cuello y comenzaban a darle golpes con mucha fuerza en el rostro. Entonces la niña decidió intervenir.

¡Soltadle! - gritó la niña.

Cuando los chicos voltearon la cabeza para observarla palidecieron porque sabían quién era y decidieron salir corriendo del lugar dejándolos solos a los tres.

G-gracias - dijo tímidamente la niña ojiperla.

De nada, por cierto soy Naruto ¿y tú? - le dijo el rubio mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse cosa que la hizo ruborizarse.

S-soy H-Hinata y s-soy una Hyuga - le respondió Hinata mientras se percató de la chica que había echado a los que la molestaban - g-gracias a ti t-también.

No hay de que, por cierto soy Mito Uzumaki - se presentó Mito con la típica sonrisa zorruna que todos conocemos.

Se pasaron toda la tarde jugando pero pronto llegó la hora de irse cada uno a su casa, se despidieron y tomaron diferentes caminos. El rubio llegó al apartamento que le facilitó Hiruzen cuando lo echaron del segundo orfanato. Cuando entró la casa estaba completamente ordenada, cosa que no le extrañaba porque desde que tenía la casa siempre aparecía limpia cada dos o tres días y él pensaba que era alguien mandado por el hokage. El único inconveniente era que sus reservas de Ramen desaparecían y eran sustituidas por varios bent**ō **que aunque no fueran sus preciados fideos instantáneos le encantaban igualmente. Nada más terminar de cenar y bañarse se fue a dormir.

Durante esa misma noche en el otro extremo de la ciudad una pelirroja vestida de ANBU rebuscando en un baúl.

Bueno, ya tiene siete años legamente así que me cobraré esas palizas -pensaba Kushina con una sonrisa maligna mientras sacaba una máscara normal y otra especial suya - bueno creo que me pondré la máscara de shinigami... (no es la del templo)

Esa noche solo se escucharon gritos de dolor y sufrimiento por parte de los aldeanos que siempre golpeaban a Naruto.

Al día siguiente el rubio se despertó tarde, rápidamente se vistió y salió corriendo hacia el bosque de la muerte ya que era el único lugar en el que nadie lo buscaba. Pero en la calle Naruto notó algo raro, ahora solo le dirigían miradas de odio, ni siquiera le insultaban, también había mucha menos gente. Entonces pasó por al lado de una tienda de máscaras y una máscara de zorro con la parte de debajo un poco alargada y algunas líneas rojas, al rubio le entraron ganas de comprársela así que entro en la tienda.

Hola, señor - saludó educadamente al dependiente, mientras sacaba un monedero con forma de rana, este parecía que estaba a punto de explotar, básicamente eran los ahorros que tenía Naruto - me gustaría comprar esa mascara de allí.

Vete de aquí demonio - le despachó arrebatándole el monedero - dame esto, los demonios no merecen tener dinero.

Naruto al ver que este sacaba un bastón para golpearle salió llorando de la tienda, pero justo antes de salir el dependiente se quedó helado mirando a una esquina muy oscura pero el rubio ya se había ido de la tienda para cuando esto sucedió.

Estuvo corriendo hasta entrar en el bosque de la muerte, allí de nuevo escuchó la voz consolándole y estuvo allí hasta que era por la tarde y fue a su casa, allí se encontró dentro la máscara que le gusto, su monedero con dinero extra y entonces se acordó de Hinata y de Mito, salió corriendo de allí con la máscara para enseñársela a ellas y que nadie le reconociera y decidiera darle una paliza en su recorrido hacia el parque para jugar con sus amigas. Cuando llegó solo vio a la niña rubia.

¿Dónde está Hinata? - le preguntó el rubio con la máscara en la mano.

No lo sé - le respondió - ¿ Por qué no vamos a buscarla?

Naruto rápidamente salió corriendo y cuando estuvo muy lejos se dio la vuelta para volver de golpe. ¿Me puedes decir dónde vive? - le preguntó Naruto mientras Mito señalaba con cara de enojada hacia un portón grande justo al lado donde ponía _Recinto Hyuga_.

Decidieron entrar para buscarla, preguntaron dónde estaba su habitación y uno de los sirvientes al reconocerlos como los amigos de Hinata les indicó encantado. De pronto escucharon unos golpes e inmediatamente llegaron y entraron en su habitación viendo que esta estaba destrozada y una de las ventanas rotas. Fueron corriendo a la ventana y vieron a un ninja llevarse a una inconsciente Hinata, acto seguido salieron detrás de ellos pero Naruto no podía correr tanto porque no sabía usar chakra y enviarlo a sus piernas.

Cuando Naruto llegó Mito estaba peleando con un ANBU. Mito lanzo un derechazo al ninja que lo bloqueo con facilidad y rápidamente un clon de Mito le atacó por la espalda con una especie de Rasengan que no estaba completo así que la dejó un poco aturdida por la polvareda pero se pronto un Sembon atravesó la nuca de Mito y Naruto abrió mucho los ojos cuando cayó al suelo, entonces de pronto se vio dentro de una alcantarilla que le resultaba familiar, y en una de las paredes había un sello en el que ponía _Sello eterno _y una mujer pelirroja detrás de una verja.

¿Quieres salvarlas? - pregunto la mujer.

Naruto se quedó aturdido un momento. Si - dijo muy serio Naruto.

De pronto la mujer pasó el brazo por fuera de la verja y una figura alta y rubia apareció delante suya. ¿Quién eres? - le preguntó Naruto.

¿Ni siquiera te dijeron quien es tu padre? - preguntó Minato.

El rubio menor al escuchar esto se quedó helado y todavía mas cuando reconoció quien era casi se desmaya.

T-tu e-eres el cuarto hokage... -dijo Naruto con mucho nerviosismo.

Acto seguido dio un salto y le abrazó muy fuerte mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas.

Ahora a quitar el sello no tenemos mucho tiempo - dijo Yoko (tan tan taaaaan).

Nada más escuchar esto Minato miró el sello y después de un rato miro hacia Yoko.

Kyubi, cuando quite el sello ayuda a Naruto a activar el Rinnegan sabes que es muy fácil, por cierto cuando estés fuera te pones esa máscara sino el consejo seguro descubriría que tienes el Rinnegan y te meterían el la Raíz - dijo Minato mientras su hijo se quedó muy sorprendido al saber quién era la chica - también cuando salgas aguanta aire y chakra en los pulmones y lo expulsas todo de golpe ese jutsu se llama bala perforadora de aire, con el podrás distraer al enemigo,... sé que serás capaz de usarlo hijo...

Entonces el rubio mayor arrancó de un solo golpe es sello mientras Naruto notaba un ardor muy fuerte en el pecho que se disipó de golpe y comenzaron a escocerle los ojos.

En el exterior solo se vio como de pronto una cantidad de chakra equivalente al ichibi era expulsada de golpe por Naruto, sus ojos adoptaron la apariencia del Rinnegan y se puso la máscara como le habían dicho, acto seguido con la ayuda de Yoko y del Rinnegan hizo el jutsu.

Elemento viento: bala perforadora de aire - gritó Naruto cuando una gran bola de aire salió de él y casi impacta contra el ANBU pero por poco consiguió esquivarla y chocó contra un árbol que había a unos cincuenta metros y tumbó y destrozo diez árboles, el ninja estaba helado jamás había visto a un niño hacer semejante ataque y mucho menos expulsar tal cantidad de chakra. Mientras el ninja observaba atónito Naruto escuchó una voz masculina que le inspiraba tranquilidad susurrarle.

Bansho tenin - susurró Naruto mientras alrededor del ninja en un área de tres metros se elevó unos cien metros para luego acelerarse contra el suelo y el ninja queda inconsciente por que se salvó usando su jutsu mas potente para amortiguar aunque seguramente tendría todos los huesos del cuerpo rotos y algunos se habían astillado y cortado la carne, básicamente el ninja jamás se recuperaría.

Mientras tanto Kushina lo vio todo y estaba paralizada por tal demostración pero antes de que se diera cuenta, su hijo ya había salido corriendo hacia sus dos amigas justo cuando todos los miembros del clan vieron a Naruto con la máscara puesta solo se le veían los ojos que pasaron de estar usando el Rinnegan a volver a ser normales y entonces el rubio cayó inconsciente al suelo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, Este es mi primer fanfic y Pretendo ir actualizándolo CADA SEMANA. Antes de Comenzar del quiero explicar sin par de Cosas:

1) El Dueño de Los Personajes es Masashi Kishimoto.

2) Esta historia es completamente imaginada por mí.

3) Las técnicas vendrán escritas en español

**_Capítulo 4_**

Naruto estaba durmiendo en una habitación de la mansión Namikaze - Uzumaki, pero él no estaba dormido aparentemente por que en su mente es encontraba una pequeña sorpresa.

El rubio se encontraba delante de un hombre, este llevaba un kimono blanco con dos espadas colgadas (una de ellas es la normal que lleva el shinigami y otra es completamente negra), su piel era azulada, sus ojos negros completamente con un iris blanquecino y su pelo era blanco. Yoko estaba paralizada por quien había allí y Naruto no entendía nada.

Hola Naruto, cuánto tiempo - dijo el dios de la muerte (tan tan taaaaaan)

Perdona, ¿te he visto alguna vez? - le dijo el rubio.

Es normal que no me recuerdes solo tenias un par de minutos cuando te vi - le informó el shinigami.

¿y qué hiciste allí? - le preguntó Naruto muy curioso y emocionado.

Sellaros el Kyubi a ti, a tu hermana y comerme el alma de tu padre,... lo único que cuando bajaba por la garganta me daba calambrazos pero por lo demás exquisita - dijo el dios dedicándole una sonrisa de felicidad - bueno no estoy aquí para eso. Estoy aquí por petición de Kami ya que has despertado el Rinnegan y al parecer... bueno eso lo descubrirás tu solo, ahora te tengo un par de regalos.

¿Qué cosas? - preguntó el rubio.

Para que te entrene tengo que revivir durante un lapso de tiempo a alguien muy especial... También te obsequiaré con dos cosas. Vomitare el alma de tu padre, porque sé que lo querrás revivir y no quiero hacerme una cirugía... y te daré una espada para que hagas el trabajo por mi - le dijo el shinigami.

¿De qué trabajo hablas? - le preguntó Naruto.

Arrancar almas - dijo el dios con una sonrisa sádica dibujada en el rostro - te daré una de mis katanas, el bijuu hará un diseño para especial para ti.

Entonces el shinigami le lanza la Katana negra hacia Yoko. Esta Katana tiene habilidad de absorber las almas de quien asesina así si te arrepientes podrás sacarlas y revivirlas con tu Rinnegan, también puede manifestar chakra y según el tipo el efecto será diferente - dijo Shinigami como si no fuera nada - a se me olvidaba, no te asustes cuando despiertes.

Nada mas decir esto el dios se fue dejando solos a Yoko y a Naruto. ¿ a qué se refería con el diseño Kyubi? - le preguntó el rubio.

No me llames Kyubi, no me gusta solo llámame Yoko y el se refería a esto - dijo Yoko mientras pasaba su chakra a la espada y se dibujaba un zorro rojo en la funda, entonces la desenvainó y tenía una línea roja que salía de la empuñadura (esta era negra con líneas doradas) para fundirse con el plateado filo volviéndolo rojo - y para que vaya a juego...

Pero si no pasa nada - dijo Naruto.

Ya lo verás, a por cierto si quieres volver aquí solo ponte a meditar y cuando estés más relajado concentra chakra en su ombligo y luego envíalo de golpe a tu cerebro - le indicó la zorra.

Entonces Naruto despertó pero casi le da un ataque cuando vio un hombre con una capa negra con varios 9 formando un collar, tenía un bastón colgado en la espalda y una Katana, llevaba el pelo blanco un poco más largo que el que tenia Minato y dos de sus mechones hacían que pareciera que tenía cuernos, este hombre se parecía a Naruto solo que no tenía los bigotes y tenía el Rinnegan activado.

Por fin despertaste... - dijo Hagoromo (tan tan taaaaaaaan).

¿P-pero tu quien eres? - le preguntó Naruto señalándolo con la mano derecha que cuando la puso delante suya la Katana cayó, el se sorprendió mucho porque ni siquiera pesaba.

Yo soy Hagoromo Otsutsuki , ¿de quién es esa espada? - preguntó Rikudou.

Me la ha dado Shinigami - le dijo Naruto sin tomarle importancia pero Hagoromo se desmayó porque sabía que era verdad.

Entonces Naruto se levantó y con la Katana empezó a rozar casi nada en el vientre para ver si se despertaba o algo. De pronto Kushina entró en la habitación y vio al rubio pinchando a Rikudou con una Katana que no había visto en su vida.

¿Quién eres? - le preguntó el rubio sin siquiera mirarla.

Soy Kushina Uzumaki y ¿quién es ese? - dijo la pelirroja señalando a Hagoromo.

Es Hagoromo - dijo Naruto sin dejar de pincharle.

¿H-hagoromo que mas? - le preguntó Kushina nerviosa temiendo quién era.

Hagoromo... Otsutsuki - dijo Naruto sin saber quién era, pero Kushina si que había escuchado ese nombre y cuando se acordó donde casi se desmaya.

E-eso es mentira - dijo Kushina.

Eso es lo que me ha dicho el pero si quieres espera a que despierte y se lo preguntas - respondió Naruto.

Eso es imposible el único con ese nombre era Rikudou Sennin y no es más que una leyenda.. espera tus... - dijo la pelirroja.

En ese momento Hagoromo despertó y le gritó enojado a Naruto por estar pinchándole con la Katana y haberlo dejado hecho un colador pero rápidamente usó ninjutsu médico y se curó. Kushina nada más ver los ojos de este sus sospechas fueron confirmadas y se desmayó.

¿Por qué hoy se desmaya todo el mundo? - se preguntó así mismo.

Si fuera ellos hasta yo me habría desmayado, ni siquiera sabes quién es él y que tienes en tu poder - le dijo Yoko en su mente.

Ya pasó una hora y por fin nadie se desmayaba, entonces Rikudou le contó para que estaba allí y Kushina le contó cosas sobre qué pasaría si supieran que Naruto ya puede usar su chakra que por cierto se notaba un poco... bueno vale mucho porque tenia la misma cantidad que el Ichibi pero el de Hagoromo se pasaba de la raya para lo humano.

¿Y se puede saber quién es usted señora y que hago aquí? - Preguntó Naruto educadamente.

Idiota, ¿no ves que es tu madre? - le dijo Rikudo.

Eso es mentira, yo soy huérfano... espera si ya sé quien es mi padre... el era - Dijo Naruto mientras perdía la consciencia.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, Este es mi primer fanfic y Pretendo ir actualizándolo CADA SEMANA. Antes de Comenzar del quiero explicar sin par de Cosas:

1) El Dueño de Los Personajes es Masashi Kishimoto.

2) Esta historia es completamente imaginada por mí.

3) Las técnicas vendrán escritas en español

**_Capítulo 5_**

Pasaron dos horas y Naruto se despertó viendo que al lado suya se encontraban Kushina, Hagoromo y Mito.

¿Qué haces aquí Mito? - le preguntó Naruto.

Eso te lo tendría que preguntar yo, esta es mi casa - le respondió Mito.

¿Os conocéis? - le preguntó Kushina.

Sí, le conocí cuando hizo el estúpido intentando defender a Hinata de unos niños mayores que el aunque él no sabía nada del arte ninja y tuve que intervenir cuando empezaron a darle una paliza - le respondió Mito sin pelos en la lengua.

Como Minato... - pensó la pelirroja mientras recordaba como Minato la defendía cuando era pequeña.

Entonces Rikudou se acercó más a Naruto . ¿Quieres defender a la gente? - le preguntó Hagoromo muy seriamente.

Sí, sobre toso a mis seres queridos como Hinata, Mito, Hiruzen, la familia Ichiraku y a Yoko - le respondió Naruto.

¿Quién es Yoko? - le preguntó Kushina, pero Rikudou ya sabía a quién se refería.

Vosotros le decís Kyubi, pero no es como creíais es muy buena persona siempre cuando me desanimaba ella me animaba y además no es un zorro sino una chica muy guapa - dijo el rubio ( en su interior una ''señorita'' se ruborizaba por el cumplido, aunque hasta ella se extraño porque no le pasaba nunca), pero Hagoromo al escuchar que no la había visto nunca en su forma de zorro sonrió maliciosamente ya que sabía que esto confirmaba sus sospechas, estaba feliz por su ''hija mayor'' y sabía que lo que pasaría sería inevitable.

Entonces Rikudou sacó de su túnica una libreta y con un lápiz junto con una sonrisa pervertida comenzó a escribir, Kushina al verlo le sonaba esa semblante pervertida y la manía de escribir todo lo que desembocara en algo pervertido en una libreta.

Creo que Jiraiya tiene un antepasado muy peculiar - pensó Kushina.

Nada más que acabó de escribir Kushina decidió contárselo todo a Naruto pero primero se lo contó a Mito pero no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Mito se puso a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Si claro y mi madre es el Habanero sangrien... espera un segundo - dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Kushina que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando vio el gesto Naruto saltó de la cama para caer en los brazos de su madre mientras este lloraba de alegría por haberse encontrado con su madre y que le aceptara. La pelirroja solo lo abrazaba. Después de media hora de lloriqueos su madre le contó que ella era la que entraba en su casa y le contó porque tuvo que separarse de él pero que ella casi siempre lo observaba desde la sombre pero no tenía permiso para intervenir y que cuando se lo dieron esa noche todos lo lamentaron y en especial el vendedor de máscaras.

Espera ¿y mi máscara? - dijo Naruto mientras corría hacia la cama y veía que al lado de su Katana estaba su máscara pero ahora lo que antes era blanco ahora era negro puro.

Entonces Naruto se puso la máscara. ¿cómo me queda? - preguntó Naruto mientras todos observaban la máscara. Pero de pronto Naruto se la quitó.

Quiero vengarme de los del consejo así que quiero ir a la academia para que cuando sea ninja volverme un miembro del consejo - dijo el rubio con un tono excesivamente serio.

Está bien, pero no muestres tus habilidades solo haz lo suficiente para aprobar - le dijo Kushina.

Mami, ¿puede Naruto entrenar también con nosotros? - le preguntó Mito a su madre.

Claro que podrá, pero lo mejor será prepararle un plan de entrenamiento para que pueda entrenar con todos - le dijo Rikudou dedicándole una sonrisa - Se levantará a las cinco de la mañana para correr, aunque no se lo grande que es la aldea darás 10 vueltas, luego harás todo tipo de ejercicios con un sello de gravedad que irá aumentando según te vayas acostumbrando a tu fuerza para que siempre tengas la sensación de tu cuerpo siempre pesa lo mismo ( si quieren ver qué tipo de ejercicios son miren el link watch?v=RFPsvF3UOdo ) yo mismo te prepararé con ayuda de tu madre una zona con todo lo necesario donde nadie nos verá de entrenar, después cuando aprendas harás doscientos clones de sombra para aprender control de chakra, tranquilo la primera vez que los disuelvas te quedarás inconsciente pero no te pasará nada, y tu yo original asistirá a la academia ya que quieres ir para que te cataloguen como ninja, después de hacer una hora de control de chakra tus clones se dividirán en cuatro grupos de cincuenta. Uno de los grupos aprenderá ninjutsu, otro gengutsu, otro taijutsu y por último fuinjutsu. Cuando vuelvas de la academia yo te enseñaré Kenjutsu durante cuatro horas y el tiempo que te quede será para que yo te enseñe a controlar el Rinnegan, cuando tengas diez años te cambiaré un poco el entrenamiento.

A Naruto casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo cuando escuchó tantos ejercicios pero los tendría que hacer si os sí.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, Este es mi primer fanfic y Pretendo ir actualizándolo CADA SEMANA. Antes de Comenzar del quiero explicar sin par de Cosas:

1) El Dueño de Los Personajes es Masashi Kishimoto.

2) Esta historia es completamente imaginada por mí.

3) Las técnicas vendrán escritas en español

**_Capítulo 6_**

Ya había pasado un año desde que Naruto se enteró de quienes eran sus padres y comenzó el entrenamiento con Rikudou, ya era capaz de ponerse en una cascada sentado y con varios Kunais y hojas alrededor del cuerpo, ahora tenía un poco mas de chakra (un 25% más), tenía que entrenar mucho porque perdía control bastante rápido si no lo entrenaba, ya era capaz de dar 12 vueltas a Konoha con sesenta Kilos en el sello que le puso Hagoromo, los ejercicios por fin los había empezado con solo 10 Kilos más y aun así le costaba un montón, también había aprendido mucho de Ninjutsu, Gengutsu. Controlaba su Taijutsu a la mitad y se llamaba Satsujin-sha no kitsune su Kenjutsu también se llamaba igual porque era más o menos el mismo estilo solo que añadiéndole la Katana que Naruto la llamó Kitsune no tsume por como la usaba. Ya tendría en Ninjutsu y Gengutsu el nivel de un ANBU como su hermana pero su Taijutsu auque no lo hubiera dominado estaba mucho más alto del nivel de un ANBU pero su Kenjutsu era mucho más letal que su estilo de pelea sin armas por la velocidad que debía usar junto con la fuerza. Ya controlaba el Shinra tensei, Tendo, Bansho Tenin y el Ningendo.

Ese día acababa de terminar de correr y ahora tendría que crear los clones para que practicaran control de chakra hasta que el volviera de la academia ya que empezaba hoy junto con su hermana Mito e Hinata, aunque el rubio tenía unos entrenamientos muy duros este no dejaba de jugar con Mito e Hinata, incluso a veces se había intercambiado con un clon para practicar el Rinnegan y había salido hasta la casa de Hinata y entrado sin que nadie lo escuchara o viera, prácticamente era un fantasma por eso redujo el tiempo en Kenjutsu con clones y así podría jugar con sus amigas.

Cuando Naruto salió de su casa fue con su hermana directos para el recinto Hyuga. En la puerta de este les esperaba Hinata, anduvieron hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la academia, allí había un grupo muy grande de chicas alrededor de un pelinegro.

Pfff fangirls, las odio... - escuchó Naruto en su mente.

Entonces llegaron los profesores pidiendo que los siguieran hasta la clase que estarían hasta que se graduaran, allí tendrían que esperar hasta que llegara su maestro. Naruto y sus amigas se sentaron en la zona del final pero al parecer el ''Genio Uchiha'' y muchos más chicos de la clase se había interesado en quien no debía pero Naruto con solo agarrar la empuñadura de su arma ya habían retrocedido todos excepto cierto '' miembro de la élite Uchiha''.

Quita dobe - dijo Sasuke - no hagas enfadar a un miembro de la élite Uchiha.

Cállate baka, yo hago lo que me da la gana - le respondió Naruto muy serio.

Quítate de al lado de las futuras madres de mis hijos o lo... - decía Sasuke mientras Naruto durante un fracción de segundo activaba el Rinnegan y estrellaba a Sasuke contra la pared de encima de la pizarra.

No tomes decisiones por ti mismo - Dijo el rubio mientras usando el Rinnegan de nuevo, le arrancó todos los pelos de la cabeza dejándolo calvo.

Mientras tanto Iruka entraba a la sala y veía a Sasuke calvo estrellado contra la pared, entonces hasta él se rio como nunca antes. Fuera se asomó Hagoromo para ver cómo le iba pero al ver lo que le hizo casi se mea encima riéndose, también Hiruzen tuvo la misma idea que Rikudou y ahora él también se reía hasta que tuvo que parar porque si no acabaría hospitalizado.

El pelinegro salió corriendo de la clase para volver al recinto Uchiha para llorar como una niña. El resto del día pasó normal hasta que iban de camino a casa donde se encontraron con Sasuke que llevaba un sombrero, también iba acompañado de varios chicos mayores que se parecían a él.

¿Ese es el enano que te ha hecho esto? - preguntó uno de ellos con tono burlon.

Vaya parece que lo de arrogante viene de familia... - dijo Mito con veneno en su voz.

¡Cállate puta! - gritó otro de los chicos.

No te atrevas a llamar a mi hermana puta - dijo Naruto que comenzaba a cabrearse.

Nosotros decimos lo que queramos a quien queramos, ¿qué crees que nos puede hacer un niño de ocho años? - dijo el mayor.

Da igual dadle una paliza ya - dijo Sasuke.

Entonces Rikudou decidió intervenir porque si el rubio perdía la calma puede que uno de los clanes desaparezca.

Pffff... Sois unos arrogantes - dijo Rikudou con los ojos cerrados en medio de la calle.

¿Y tu quien te crees para insultar a los Uchiha? - dijo Sasuke.

El padre del fundador de vuestro clan - dijo Hagoromo mientras abría los ojos y nada más verlo salieron todos corriendo asustados.

Gracias... no sé que hubiera hecho si llegara a cabrearme - dijo Naruto.

Darás veinte vueltas mas a la aldea por usar el Rinnegan sin estar en una situación de peligro - dijo Rikudou mientras Naruto lloraba por su estupidez.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, Este es mi primer fanfic y Pretendo ir actualizándolo CADA SEMANA. Antes de Comenzar del quiero explicar sin par de Cosas:

1) El Dueño de Los Personajes es Masashi Kishimoto.

2) Esta historia es completamente imaginada por mí.

3) Las técnicas vendrán escritas en españo

**_Capítulo 7_**

Al siguiente día Naruto llegó a su casa con Mito después de la academia pero había alguien desmayado encima de uno de los sofás del salón al lado de la entrada, esta persona es una mujer de pelo negro que se parecía a Sasuke, alrededor suya estaba Kushina y ... nada más verlo ya lo entendía todo se había desmayado por Hagoromo. Qué manía con desmayarse - escuchó Naruto en su cabeza.

¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó Mito - ¿qué hace Mikoto aquí? .

Ella venía a contarme algo pero cuando le he dicho quien era Hagoromo se ha desmayado - dijo Kushina.

Dicho esto Mikoto despertó y luego de mentalizarse se incorporo.

Bueno a lo que íbamos, un amigo de tu hija... espera ese niño... no se parece a... - Decia Mikoto mientras miraba a Naruto.

Si, él es el bebe que me obligaron a abandonar por culpa del consejo - dijo Kushina.

Bueno quiero me digas tu nombre y me cuentes que pasó ayer - le dijo Mikoto mientras se acercaba a Naruto y se ponía al mismo nivel que el.

Fue culpa de Sasuke, me llamó dobe e hizo uso de su extrema arrogancia para decirme que me quitara de mi sitio para que pudiera estar con las '' futuras madres de sus hijos'', lo dijo así yo me cabreé y lo deje calvo luego de empujarlo contra la pared - techo. Y tú sabes que fue eso Hagoromo por que estabas mirando por la ventana... creo que el tercero también estaba. También luego llamó a gente para querer darme una paliza, luego insultaron a Mito y si no fuera por Rikudou ahora estarían todos bajo tierra - explicó Naruto mientras Kushina se puso muy indignada por el comportamiento de Sasuke.

¿Es verdad? - le preguntó a Hagoromo mientras este asentía - ¿cómo hizo para dejarle calvo?.

Uso una de las habilidades de mi Dojutsu y si no hubiera tenido constancia de cada pelo, tamaño y un montón de factores más, ahora mismos estarías preguntando sobre como hizo para arrancarle la cabeza a tu hijo - dijo Rikudou mientras todos excepto el y Naruto palidecían.

Kushina, ¿quieres venir a interrogar a los niños que iban a ayudar a Sasuke? - le dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa sádica mientras por puro instinto Kushina se ponía la máscara de shinigami que solo un dios sabía de donde la había sacado.

-Mientras tanto con El Shinigami... -

Shinigami estaba despellejando a un hombre bastante joven mientras que observaba algo parecido a una televisión como Kushina sacaba la máscara.

¿De dónde ha salido la máscara?, ¿ tú lo sabes? - preguntó Shinigami a su víctima ( le faltaba un ojo que el dios masticaba con esmero ) mientras lo abría en canal y sus tripas caian al suelo mientras este gritaba.

Y no te olvides de tu hijo - dijo Kushina de manera que todos se asustaron y a Shinigami le dieron escalofríos mientras se comía el otro globo ocular de su víctima como si fuera una palomita.

Entonces la pelirroja y la pelinegra con una sonrisa sádica desaparecían en un nube roja y los demás prefirieron hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Esa noche resonó algún que otro golpe en el recinto uchiha.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos, Este es mi primer fanfic y Pretendo ir actualizándolo CADA SEMANA. Antes de Comenzar del quiero explicar sin par de Cosas:

1) El Dueño de Los Personajes es Masashi Kishimoto.

2) Esta historia es completamente imaginada por mí.

3) Las técnicas vendrán escritas en español

**_Capítulo 8_**

Ya faltaba una semana para acabar la academia y convertirse en Gennin y su relación con Sasuke había mejorado drásticamente porque ahora no era el mismo arrogante de antes, pero el asesinato de su clan lo había devastado y sobre todo la pérdida de su madre y Naruto le estuvo ayudando a superarlo sin recurrir a la venganza. Su entrenamiento con Rikudou había consistido en control de chakra, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, ejercitar sus capacidades físicas y controlar el Rinnegan ( solo le faltaba el Ningendo, el jutsu creador de todo y el Gedo Rinne Tensei ). Ese día Hiruzen fue a casa de Kushina para preguntarle por Naruto y sobre quien lo entrenaba pues estaba claro que no era ella.

Bueno Kushina, ¿y quien entrena a Naruto?, es que no es posible que seas la que le ha enseñado esos estilos de pelea - Le dijo el tercero, mientras Kushina estaba pensativa.

Está bien pero no se lo digas al consejo - le dijo Kushina - ven Hagoromo puedes salir.

De entre las sombras salió Rikudou que dejó impresionado a Hiruzen que cuando vio el Rinnegan casi se desmaya.

¿Quién es él? - preguntó Hiruzen.

Soy la persona que entrena a Naruto y si soy el que sospechas - le dijo Rikudou mientras otra persona se desmayaba - voy a tener que crear un jutsu o sello para evitar esto...

Después de un tiempo el tercero despertó y Rikudou le contó todo sobre las habilidades de Naruto, que poseía el Rinnegan y que Naruto había estado entrenando a una Hyuga junto con su hermana.

Sabéis tengo una idea - le dijo Kushina - ¿ por qué no haces un equipo especializado en capturar criminales de alto rango o eliminarlos?

Mmm... podría hacerlo, esos chicos tienen mucha habilidad y los grupos ANBUS escasean... está bien pero... ¿ quién será el jounin sensei? - habló Hiruzen.

Podría serlo yo, uso genjutsu para que no se distingan mis ojos y listo, así podre entrenarles siempre - dijo Hagoromo con entusiasmo.

Está bien y además así si quiero puedo mandarlos a misiones de rang fácilmente y sin problemas porque no creo que puedan siquiera hacerte cosquillas, decidido serás el Jounnin sensei de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki Namikaze y Hinata Hyuga. Pero quiero tomar precauciones para que no sepan quienes sois así que tendréis que llevar máscaras - informó El tercero.

¿Piensas hacer público el apellido de Naruto? - preguntó Kushina.

Sí, ya no hay nada que temer - informó el Sandaime Hokage.

Pues será mejor que empecemos ha comprarles el equipamiento, quiero que todo sea una sorpresa así que no pueden decirles nada - dijo Kushina con la emoción de una niña pequeña.

Esa semana Kushina pidió en la mejor sastrería - armería una prenda especial que le regalaría a Naruto, dos máscaras iguales para regalárselas a Mito e Hinata, junto con armamento que les daría a las dos niñas y una máscara de demonio para Hagoromo. Hiruzen en su tiempo libre fue a una forja y pidió tres petos de ANBU, otro peto negro grisáceo u unos guantes metálicos con garras retráctiles mediante chakra que le servirían a Naruto ( en mi perfil hay una foto). Hagoromo les haría los mejores regalo de todos.

Entonces después de una semana de trapicheo ya llegó el día y como se esperaban pasaron el examen, después de esto dijeron los equipos junto con sus respectivos senseis, entonces al escuchar que Hagoromo ''Uzumaki'' sería su senseis estaban muy contentos y se fueron directos a la mansión Namikaze - Uzumaki, cuando llegaron se encontraron con una sorpresa, allí estaban Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade ( estos dos fueron llamados para asistir tres dias antes y no se desmayaron gracias a un sello que les puso Rikudou), Hiruzen, Hagoromo y ... el padre de Hinata ( tan tan taaaaaaaaaaaaan).

Después de unas horas de fiesta, hablar y demostrar a Hiashi que estaba completamente equivocado llegó la hora de los regalos.

Toma Naruto, esto es para que podáis aprender el rasengan - dijo Jiraiya entregándoles un pergamino.

Tomad, esto es para que aprendáis y perfeccionéis los golpes cargados de chakra y dentro de poco si queréis os puedo intentar enseñar mi técnica de curación aunque no os prometo nada - dijo Tsunade entregándoles otro pergamino.

Esto es para las misiones que hagáis - dijo Hiruzen mientras sacaba unos petos muy parecidos a los de los ANBU ( imagináoslos como queráis) se los entregaba y luego le entregaba su peto negro y guanteletes a Naruto que se lo agradeció mucho ya que ahora le sería mucho más fácil usar su taijutsu.

Esto es para cuando salgáis a las misiones no os reconozcan y esto es para ti Naruto - dijo la pelirroja sonriendo mientras le entregaba a Naruto una capa del mismo estilo que la de su padre con llamas rojas en la parte de abajo pero algunas zonas mezclaba negro puro con grisáceo así sería imposible que lo detectaran en la oscuridad, con un zorro rojo estampado detrás y con capucha - Le he puesto sellos para guardar el equipo, tu Katana y muchas más cosas, también tiene uno que arregla la capa con pasarle chakra, otra que la hace mucho más dura aunque no menos flexible, otro que hace que crezca al mismo tiempo que tu así siempre te estará perfecta y otro para que puedas controlar la intensidad de las líneas rojas.

Naruto casi llora de la emoción por tantos regalos.

Bueno entonces me toca a mí - dijo Hagoromo mientras se levantaba, hacía un par de sellos y en su mano aparecía un ninjato negro de 28'' pero sin el tsuba ( en mi perfil también tengo una foto de este) - esto es para que hagas asesinatos,... y más cosas sin usar tu Katana y llamar tanto la atención, le he puesto un sello que también guarda el alma pero esta solo puede guardar cincuenta como mucho y tendrás que vaciarlo liberándolo, ahora a lo serio...

Rikudou empezó ha hacer una lista muy larga de sellos de pronto el suelo se resquebrajó y de allí comenzó a brotar sangre que cuando se quitó dejó ver a un hombre rubio inconsciente, una mujer de pelo negro inconsciente y otra mujer que se parecía a Hinata. Después de esto se hacercó a Naruto, le quitó la camiseta, le ordenó que pasara chakra al sello. Cuando este apareció usando el jutsu creador de todas las cosas creó una especie de gel y chakra rojo con algunas marcas transparente salía del sello mientras que una igual pero naranja entraba y a Naruto le dolía a más no poder pero aguantaría, cuando tuvo la esencia en su mano la pasó al gel que acabó tomando la forma de una niña pelirroja de la edad de Naruto con una pequeña cola junto con orejas de zorro del mismo color del pelo y unas marcas como las de Naruto en las mejillas pero más definidas y por lo demás era exactamente igual que Hinata. Mientras Naruto se quedaba embobado Jiraiya y Hagoromo se pusieron al lado de una esquina y comenzaron a escribir en su libreta y murmurar ideas futuras entre ellos.

Vaya parecen que han congeniado - dijo Tsunade mientras se colocaba detrás de ellos crujiendo sus nudillos y estos se asustaron un montón.

Los demás estaban atónitos por lo que acababa de pasar, allí estaban VIVOS pero inconscientes Minato, Mikoto y la madre de Hinata


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos, Este es mi primer fanfic y Pretendo ir actualizándolo CADA SEMANA. Antes de Comenzar del quiero explicar sin par de Cosas:

1) El Dueño de Los Personajes es Masashi Kishimoto.

2) Esta historia es completamente imaginada por mí.

3) Las técnicas vendrán escritas en español

4) El capítulo 10 será un especial muchísimo mas largo y calculo que lo tendré para este lunes.

**_Capítulo 9_**

Nadie se fue de la mansión hasta que despertaron los ''resucitados'', todos excepto Jiraiya y Hagoromo que fueron a recopilar información con mucha importancia y todos se temían que el antepasado del Sannin era Hagoromo por los parecidos en la personalidad y el pelo. Naruto también salió de allí pero porque fue a avisar a Sasuke sobre su madre y tardo porque creía que le quería hacer una broma pesada, pero cuando llegó y la vio respirando se puso a llorar. Cuando despertó el primero que fue su padre, este observó a Kushina que no había parado de llorar y durante media hora estuvieron hablando. De pronto despertó Kyubi.

¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó la kitsune mirando a todos con sus ojos rojos y rasgados.

Mientras tanto Hagoromo entró por la ventana y se colocó enfrente de la chica.

He hecho un buen trabajo... - dijo Rikudou - es normal que no se acuerde de nada, ni tampoco se acordará, de hecho ni siquiera sabe ni su nombre.

¿Y cómo sabes tú eso con tanta seguridad ? - le preguntó Mito.

Porque lo he provocado yo - dijo Hagoromo - tantos años de soledad y tortura han hecho mella en ella, su personalidad ha cambiado drásticamente, aunque todavía tenía ese aire y decidí darle una oportunidad de ser feliz.

¿Eso quiere decir? - preguntó Minato.

Que ella es Kyubi, decidí sacarla de su cárcel pero si quería que su alma no se destruyera tuve que eliminar sus recuerdos y así su alma pesaría menos y se introduciría con más facilidad en su nuevo cuerpo que tomó su verdadera apariencia con algún que otro cambio hecho por mí, para ello saqué su alma junto con esencia y la cambié por otra, su poder volverá con la cantidad de colas que le salgan y para que el poder dentro de Naruto introduje el alma que en un principio iba a introducir en Kyubi pero eso es otra historia - dijo Hagoromo mientras la pelirroja no entendía nada - pero todo eso da igual, ahora pongámosle un nombre.

Se pasaron cerca de dos horas diciendo nombres pero ninguno la convencía.

¿Qué te parece Hitomi ? - habló el rubio menor por primera vez en dos horas y acercándose mucho haciéndola sorprenderse y sonrojarse.

Sí, ese me gusta - respondió con felicidad Hitomi que tenía en ese momento una sonrisa zorruna dedicada al rubio.

Bueno ya es hora de que nos vayamos, a por cierto, será mejor que no diga lo de Minato sino seguro que se lía una buena - Dijo el tercero sin saber que en otro lugar de Konoha planeaban una rebelión contra él - mañana preparaos os daré vuestra primero misión y si quiere ir Hitomi que vaya porque yo creo que Hagoromo debería enseñarle y con el no hay peligro alguno.

Cuando todos se fueron solo quedaron Naruto, Minato, Kushina, Mito y Hitomi ( ya supusieron con quien y para que se fue Hagoromo ).

Bueno, vamos a buscarle una habitación - dijo la pelirroja mientras dejaba solos a los dos rubios.

El rubio estuvo hablando con su padre durante al menos una hora, después cuando sacó el tema del rasengan, Naruto le dijo que no lo sabía y se dispuso a enseñárselo antes de ir a su primera misión. El rubio menor observó todos los pasos para aprenderlos y creó una cantidad de clones que jamás había creado, eran 1000 Narutos en el gigantesco jardín de atrás y aun con esa cantidad cabían allí sin problemas. En media hora ya supuso que con todos los conocimientos acumulados lo dominaría ( esto equivalía a como si hubiese practicado el solo durante veinte días sin descanso ni una décima ). Cuando los disipó se quedó inconsciente y Minato lo llevó a su cuarto y lo acostó.

NOTA: si queréis que ponga lemon( esto seria cuando no fuera demasiado pronto, es que necesitaría aprender a escribirlo mejor) o avance de la relación de Naruto con las chicas pongamenlo en los comentarios y en los próximos capítulos lo añadiría.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos, Este es mi primer fanfic y Pretendo ir actualizándolo CADA SEMANA. Antes de Comenzar del quiero explicar sin par de Cosas:

1) El Dueño de Los Personajes es Masashi Kishimoto.

2) Esta historia es completamente imaginada por mí.

3) Las técnicas vendrán escritas en español.

4) Este especial es un capitulo un poco mas largo.

5) Si queréis información sobre el Kenjutsu y Taijutsu de Naruto preguntad por los comentarios

**_Capítulo 10 ''especial''_**

Naruto ya tenía todo preparado, había sellado sus pertenencias junto con su Katana en su nueva capa, su ninjato lo llevaba en la cintura cruzado por un cinturón en la parte trasera que no le quitaba movilidad y no la podían ver, también llevaba sus guanteletes puestos pero con las garras retraídas y su máscara la llevaba sellada en su capa.

Cuando este bajó vio a Rikudo que hablaba con Hitomi, esta última llevaba unos pantalones ANBU con sus respectivas sandalias, llevaba un chaleco parecido al de un Jounnin pero negro como los pantalones y sandalias, también tenía una Katana normal que le dio Kushina para que le enseñara el Kenjutsu de Naruto, también tenía una máscara como la del rubio pero esta era blanca con líneas doradas y la pelirroja esta vez tenía dos colas pequeñas de zorro.

¿Cómo es que viene a la misión con nosotros? - preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

Ella quería venir, también esta noche le ha crecido una cola más, con ella al parecer han vuelto algunos recuerdos y cuando le iba a enseñar las Katas nada mas verlas una vez ya las sabía hacer, lo mismo le pasa con Taijutsu y su chakra a crecido pero al igual que tu lo está conteniendo como os he enseñado - informó Rikudou Sennin - a partir de ahora ella hará las misiones con nosotros para poder entrenar y cuando el hokage vea conveniente la convertirá en Ninja.

Nada mas terminar de decir esto Mito bajó por las escaleras, iba vestida igual que Hitomi excepto que ella llevaba el peto para protegerse y la Katana de su madre en la cintura.

Ya estamos todos solo falta Hinata - dijo el sennin mientras todos se dirigían al distrito Hyuga .

Al llegar Hinata estaba en la puerta, iba vestida igual que Mito pero la ojiperla no llevaba ningún arma aparte del equipo normal de un ninja. Como le pasó con Hitomi se le quedó observando un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que se iban sin Él.

En la torre había un Hiruzen poniendo en práctica uno de sus mayores secretos, entonces llegó el equipo de Naruto.

Bien, ya que están todos aquí les leeré la información de la misión - dijo el anciano Hokage - Esta será una misión rango B pero podría subir a rango A ya que según algunos rumores el lider tiene a algunos ninjas de mucha habilidad contratados, la recompensa por asesinar a toda su mafia son 65000 ryus. A su líder se le llama Gato aunque desconocemos su nombre real y se dice que tiene a unos 200 secuaces pero estos son solo ladrones y asesinos de pacotilla, ¿aceptáis la misión?.

Sí - afirmó Hagoromo con emoción porque cuando el vivía no había misiones solo rebeliones y ahora el haría lo que siempre quiso pero no pudo hacer.

Está bien, iréis al país de las olas con el equipo de Kakashi Hatake ya que este tiene que hacer una misión allí - informó Hiruzen.

Y sin ninguna objeción salieron a esperar en la puerta al equipo de Kakashi que llegaron al cabo de veinte minutos. Ese equipo era formado por Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Rock lee ( aquí Rocl, Neji y Tenten se gradúan ese mismo año pero Rock entrena con Maito Guy). También les acompañaba un anciano de pelo gris con una botella de sake en la mano y bastante mareado.

Después de un rato andando todos vieron un charco de agua muy sospechoso y Naruto con su ninjato atravesó el charco y se escuchó un grito atronador que les desgarró los oídos acompañado de la aparición de un ninja que dejaba en el suelo a uno con una herida en el pecho.

Se me olvidó decirte, cuando pelees no uses todavía tu estilo de Taijutsu o Kenjutsu solo usa lo básico para no llamar la atención - susurro Hagoromo al rubio sin que nadie excepto cierta Kitsune que sabía a qué se refería le escuchara.

Bastardo - gritó el ninja mientras cargaba hacia el rubio pero este mientras corría le lanzó un shuriken a las piernas que esquivó pero lo que no se esperaba era que cierta Hyuga le esperara y le cerrara todos los puntos tenketsus de su brazos y piernas, haciendo que el ninja cayera al suelo.

Sigan ustedes ya los alcanzaré, yo me quedo a interrogar a esta gente - dijo Kakashi mientras los otros seguían andando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al cabo de varias horas Kakashi ya había vuelto y estaban cerca del país de las olas cuando un ninja con la cara vendada apareció delante de ellos cortándoles el paso, cuando intentó matar a Tazuna, Kakashi se lo impidió y empezaron a pelear ( esto es igual que en el ánime).

Bueno parece que tendré que intervenir - dijo el rubio mientras el equipo de Kakashi le decía que era una locura ( excepto cierto ninja con las cejas bastante grandes que solo gritaba cosas sobre la llama de la juventud ).

Cuando intervino sacó su ninjato y corrió hacia Zabuza que se curbrió de su ataque con su espada mientras un clon del rubio lo desconcentraba con un kunai que rozó su cabeza y cuando giró un poco la cabeza Naruto le propinó una patada en el estomago.

dragón de agua - dijo Naruto mientras hacía un par de sellos y un gran dragón de agua iba a impactar en Zabuza pero este lo esquivó pero al hacerlo recibió un tajo en el vientre cortesía de Naruto.

Escondite en la niebla - dijo Zabuza bastante dolorido por el corte que casi le deja las tripas en el suelo ( si quisiera Naruto podría haberlo cortado por la mitad pero es que el rubio es incapaz de matar a nadie ) y todo se llenaba de niebla.

Torbellino de aire - dijo el rubio mientras un remolino disipaba con mucha fuerza la niebla y arrancaba las hiervas y plantas del suelo.

Cuando la niebla se disipó dejó ver a Zabuza que atacó a Naruto, pero este explotó con tanta fuerza que dejó un crater en el suelo y a un hombre con todo destrozado y entonces un sembon atravesó la nuca del demonio escondido entre la niebla. Entonces un ''ANBU'' se llevó el cuerpo y decidieron seguir hacia su destino.

Al pasar varias horas ya estaban en la ciudad, allí el equipo de Rikudou comenzó a entrenar y al día siguiente asesinarían a toda la banda de Gato.

Venid - ordenó Hagoromo mientras todo el equipo se acercaba - tendremos que asesinar mañana a más de doscientas personas y eso no es muy agradable así que os pondré un sello que creará otra personalidad para que no os sintáis culpables.

¿Qué hará el sello exactamente? - preguntó Hinata bastante nerviosa por la idea de matar.

El sello creará una nueva faceta a vuestra personalidad, esto hará que podáis asesinar sin remordimientos a no ser que esas personas no se lo merezcan, cuando antes iba a la guerra yo se lo cree para los soldados que no eran experimentados. También el único problema es que da igual la forma en que mates, es lo mismo con veneno como si te pasas años torturándolo con aceite hirviendo, no sientes remordimiento alguno pero esto también es bueno porque hace imposible matar o hacer daño a alguien si no se lo merece pero a vosotros esa parte ya está presente en vuestra propia personalidad y lo único que hará sera imposibilitar que desaparezca - informó Hagoromo - de hecho yo tengo puesto el sello ese en la nuca pero mi pelo hace que no se vea.

Está bien pónnoslo - dijeron todos con seguridad al saber que aun que mataran a alguien culpable no se culparían así mismos ya que se lo merecía.

Rikudou les puso el sello ( este era parecido al sello maldito pero la zona de dentro tenía una espirar ) en la nuca, entonces le dio el contrato de los zorros a Naruto porque ya estaba preparado y el rubio invocó a un zorro gris llamado Azumi y luego lo mandó a buscar la mansión de Gato y traerle un informe con toda la información sobre esta ya que querían asesinarlos a todos sin que nadie se percatara de nada y no formar un escándalo. Después de esto le dijo a Naruto que le enseñaría el jutsu creador de todas las cosas pero para ello tendria que crear cien clones con el Rinnegan activado y así podría ser capaz de dominarlo en una semana. El rubio hizo todo lo que le dijo y en media hora fue capaz de crear una piedra.

Vaya, parece que tienes un talento natural para este jutsu incluso yo usando este método tardé tres horas en conseguirlo - dijo Rikudou sennin mientras Naruto se emocionaba mucho - nosotros nos vamos ven después.

Entonces se fueron y Naruto se pasó entrenando cuatro horas más, entonces sin previo aviso los clones se disolvieron porque recogieron demasiada información ( mas o menos el equivalente a siete clones por clon ya que usaba el Rinnegan) y Naruto quedo inconsciente de una manera instantánea porque casi destroza su cerebro.

A la mañana siguiente despertó y vio una chica al lado suya.

Por fin despertaste - dijo la niña con mucho esfuerzo porque quería poner una voz masculina.

Eres tu... la de la máscara - dijo Naruto.

¿Y tú eres? - le preguntó la pelinegra.

No debería decírtelo pero no eres malvada como aquel ninja, yo soy el de la máscara negra - le dijo el rubio.

Entonces la chica palideció y se intentó ir pero un brazo la sujetó.

Suéltame, si me ve contigo le dará igual que yo... - dijo la chica intentando que la soltara.

¿Qué te hace? - dijo Naruto muy seriamente y después de un rato Haku ( tan tan taaaaaaan) se tranquilizó.

Siempre me da palizas para que le haga caso y desde hace un tiempo el intenta... - dijo Haku mientras se le escapaban lágrimas.

Tranquila, si quieres puedes venir conmigo y librarte de el - dijo Naruto con una voz tranquila.

El me buscará - le contó Haku sin parar de llorar.

Tranquila, tu ven conmigo a la casa que hay al lado del puerto a un kilometro de aquí y yo me encargaré de todo - dijo Naruto mientras acompañaba a Haku - por cierto yo soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

Yo me llamo Haku... - le dijo Haku mientras quedaba impactada al escuchar esos dos apellidos.

Tardaron diez minutos en llegar a la casa y allí Haku lo explicó todo y decidieron salir a asesinar nada mas llegara Azumi que casualmente acababa de llegar. Nada mas recibir y estudiar la información se pusieron a conversar.

Está bien, nosotros acabaremos con los secuaces y Naruto matará a Gato y sus guardaespaldas - dijo Rikudou mientras se iban hacia la guarida del mafioso.

Cuando pasaron varias horas toda la guarida había sido limpiada y Naruto se acercaba a Gato sigilosamente cuando de pronto Zabuza entró en la habitación y el rubio comprendió que no podría matarlo mientras Zabuza esté allí, pero esta vez decidió no jugar y desenfundó su ninjato mientras saltaba hacia Zabuza que se cubrió rápidamente con su espada pero eso no era mas que un clon del rubio que se hacercó por otro lado y decidió usar su estilo de Taijutsu guardándose el arma mientras el clon se divertía con Zabuza.

Taijutsu: _dos_ de diez muertes - susurró Naruto.

Dicho esto se escuchó un estruendo, un rayo negro y rojo cruzó en una décima de segundo por el lado de Zabuza y Gato en un parpadeo Gato tenía unas marcas de garra en las costillas dejándolas a la vista y Zabuza veía horrorizado como sus tripas caían como una cascada de sangre y vísceras.

Esta vez preferí no jugar - dijo el rubio mientras los otros morían con un dolor y una agonía máximas.

Acto seguido Hagoromo entró y casi vomita, sabía que el estilo de Taijutsu que creó para Hitomi hace cientos de años era letal pero jamás pudo ver los estragos y esta era la técnica más débil. Rápidamente selló los cuerpos para llevarlos y justificar que habían cumplido la misión. Antes de salir cogieron todo lo que había de valor en la casa pero Naruto quiso entregárselo al pueblo para devolverle su esplendor y este como agradecimiento puso el nombre de Naruto a su puente.

Tardaron dos días en llegar y allí dieron su reporte.

Llevad los cuerpos a Anko ella lo comprobará, luego se os dará la recompensa y ¿quién es esta chica? - habló Hiruzen.

Le contaron toda la información sobre Haku. La dejaron quedarse y sería una gennin supervisada por el equipo de Naruto que más que un equipo parecía un ejército y según los reportes de Hagoromo aunque fueran muchos su trabajo en equipo y su sigilo parecían imposibles, sin dudas serían los ninjas más poderosos. Naruto fue a llevar lo cuerpos a Anko.

E-espera este e-es el demonio oculto entre la niebla Zabuza Momochi... - decía Anko incrédula - ¿quién ha hecho un trabajo tan perfecto?, los cortes se concentras en la zona más débil del músculo abdominal junto con el ombligo y los órganos de debajo no están dañados es como si lo hubiera hecho un cirujano y no un ninja a mucha velocidad.

Bueno he sido yo - le respondió Naruto a una incrédula Anko.

Al rubio le parecía que no se lo creería.

Un día de estos me tienes que contar quien te enseñó y como aprendiste a hacer esto - le dijo Anko con felicidad como si estuviera pidiendo que la enseñaran a leer - está bien le diré al Hokage que todo está bien y que añada la recompensa por Zabuza para ti por matarlo que son cinco millones de Ryos.

Naruto se fue incrédulo por la cantidad de dinero que le darían y se le ocurrió una idea para sumar mucho más dinero a la riqueza de sus padres... matar a ninjas renegados de rango A y S.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos, Este es mi primer fanfic y Pretendo ir actualizándolo CADA SEMANA. Antes de Comenzar del quiero explicar sin par de Cosas:

1) El Dueño de Los Personajes es Masashi Kishimoto.

2) Esta historia es completamente imaginada por mí.

3) Las técnicas vendrán escritas en español.

**_Capítulo 11_**

_-NOTA: En este fic los exámenes chunnin son cada dos años y jounnin cada dos años también. Básicamente se van turnando por años._

Ya habían pasado dos año desde el comienzo de las misiones y Naruto ya había terminado su entrenamiento y quedaban muy pocos días para que Hagoromo se fuera, ya que se debía quedar hasta que acabaran los exámenes, luego se lo llevarían pero el rubio no podría revivirlo porque llevaba demasiado tiempo muerto de antes. El rubio se encontraba volviendo de una misión con su equipo, ya tenía hecha ciento diez misiones de rango A, ciento cincuenta de rango B y solo treinta de rango C. Por supuesto Anko estaba encantada con los ''trabajitos'' que hacía Naruto con sus víctimas.

Naruto, por fin has acabado tu entrenamiento y los exámenes chunnin se acercan... me han advertido de una cosa pero me han dicho que no te lo diga aun así solo te diré esto que ya es mucho; presta atención a todo lo que ocurre - advirtió Rikudou Sennin.

Después de la advertencia el equipo Kitsune no shi fue a la torre de Hokage y como siempre todos se les quedaban mirando. Todos sabían que era Kitsune no shi pero solo el Hokage y el equipo de Kakashi sabían quiénes eran, todos los demás creían que era un grupo de ANBUS de rastreo y asesinato mezclados por e incluso le tenian puestos motes a algunos por ejemplo a Naruto le decían Zororippä ( zorro destripador ) y demás motes.

Increíble, sois el equipo más exitoso que Konoha a tenido con diferencia - dijo el tercer Hokage - ya sabéis que se acerca la prueba de ascenso y por eso ya os dejaré que hagáis con vuestra identidad lo que queráis ahora como si lo gritáis por la ventana, también os daré tiempo libre hasta el examen ahora llevad los cuerpos a Anko.

Como siempre Naruto fue a llevarle los cuerpos a Anko y siempre lo elogiaba pero esta vez fue algo diferente.

Oye N-Naruto, ¿q-quieres venir mañana conmigo para que me enseñes algo de lo que tú sabes? - preguntó Anko un poco nerviosa mientras el rubio la miraba fijamente, ahora que Anko se fijaba no parecía tener catorce años aparentaba dieciséis como mínimo.

Esto apesta a cita... - escuchó Naruto en su mente.

¡Callate Kurama! - ordenó al zorro mentalmente.

Vale, ¿a qué hora nos vemos? - le respondió Naruto sonriendo.

M-mañana a las cinco aquí - dijo Anko desbordante de felicidad.

Entonces Naruto se fue fuera para dirigirse a su casa, pero fuera una chica de pelo negro azulado haciendo acto de su antigua timidez superada pero de pronto había vuelto.

O-oye N-naruto ¿quieres venir mañana a dar u-una vuelta? - le preguntó una muy tímida Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

Como lo rechaces tomo el control de tu cuerpo y me corto cierta cosa que manoseas mucho - advirtió el zorro en la mente de Naruto mientras este palidecía porque sabía que lo haría pero de todas maneras le iba a decir lo mismo que si no le hubiera amenazado.

Mañana no puedo, pero si quieres pasado mañana quedamos todo el día entero ¿ te parece? - dijo Naruto mientras Hinata casi estalla en felicidad.

Sí - dijo Hinata muy decidida y a punto de dar saltos de alegría por la respuesta del rubio.

Se separaron cuando llegaron a la puerta del recinto Hyuga y Hinata se despidió con un beso en la mejilla que dejó a Naruto aturdido.

Qué suerte tienes desgraciado y yo aquí encerrado, a lo mejor tomo el control de tu cuerpo y me divierto con ellas - dijo el zorro maliciosamente.

Como hagas eso te juro que voy y te arranco el alma solo para usarla de papel higiénico, luego dársela a shinigami para que la limpie con ácido y luego se la coma, según mi padre dice que es el peor dolor que te puedas imaginar constantemente sin descanso y cuando otra alma entra tu dolor se multiplica por diez y así para siempre- amenazó Naruto y el zorro casi va al baño antes de tiempo (está en una alcantarilla ¿no? xD).

Naruto no tardó más de cinco minutos en llegar a su casa y todavía no eran ni las cinco de la tarde. Cuando llegó cierta pelirroja parecida a Hinata le esperaba en la puerta.

Hola Hitomi, ¿cómo estás? - saludó el rubio a otra chica que sacaba su lado tímido.

Estoy bien Naruto, me gustaría saber una cosa... ¿querrías dar una vuelta a la aldea conmigo mañana? - le preguntaron por tercera vez a Naruto.

Mañana no puedo,... si quieres salimos ahora todavía es muy temprano - le dijo el rubío a la pelirroja que se puso tan feliz que le salió una tercera cola y con ella vinieron mas recuerdos que eran irrelevantes en ese momento.

Entonces la chica afirmó con la cabeza y subió a su habitación a cambiarse.

Naruto,... ¿para siempre es mucho tiempo? - le preguntó Kurama.

Ni lo intentes zorro pervertido - pensó Naruto mientras Kurama prefirió dormir la siesta.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos, Este es mi primer fanfic y Pretendo ir actualizándolo CADA SEMANA. Antes de Comenzar del quiero explicar sin par de Cosas:

1) El Dueño de Los Personajes es Masashi Kishimoto.

2) Esta historia es completamente imaginada por mí.

3) Las técnicas vendrán escritas en español.

_**Capítulo 12 ''Cita con Hitomi''**_

Ya había pasado una hora, el rubio llevaba media hora vestido. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones ANBU, con sus sandalias y una camisa blanca con un remolino rojo en la espalda, parecía que la Katana la llevara pegada a la cintura pues siempre la llevaba si no era colgada en la cintura estaba sellada en la gabardina que dejó en su habitación. De pronto su padre pasó por su lado pero se quedó parado al lado suya.

¿A dónde vas? - preguntó el ex Hokage.

Me voy a dar una vuelta con Hitomi – respondió Naruto.

¿Y con cuántas mas has quedado? - cuestionó acusando Minato.

¿Cómo sabes que he quedado con mas? - le preguntó el rubio menor.

Tu mismo lo acabas de confirmar, ahora dime con quien – le dijo Minato.

He quedado con Hitomi, Hitana y Anko del escuadrón de reconocimiento – respondió Naruto.

No voy a cuestionar tus relaciones pero sabes que solo puedes tener una... no hombre es mentira tienes la suerte de ser el último varón de dos clanes así que puedes elegir a todas las que quieras pero con la condición de que debes amarlas de verdad y prestarle la misma atención a todas – le informó su padre.

No me has respondido todavía para siempre ¿es mucho tiempo? - le preguntó el zorro por segunda vez en menos de dos horas.

Entonces Hitomi por fin terminó de prepararse y cuando bajó por la escalera dejó a Naruto con la mandíbula por los suelos.

Suerte – susurró Minato en el mismo estado de estupefacción que su hijo.

¿Nos vamos ya N-a-r-u-t-o? - dijo Hitomi con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

S-si, yo invito – dijo Naruto.

Mientras salían por la puerta un hombre rubio decidió no hacer caso a su mujer aunque esta le había dicho que no saliera por que si alguien lo reconocía se liaría un gran barullo y porque su hijo merecía algo de intimidad pero no le hizo caso aunque sus habilidades para detectar perseguidores estuviera muy oxidada y de por si no era muy buena.

Después de un rato el rubio mayor seguía observando como se divertían y se lo pasaban bien hablando y contando cosas, eso sí todo el mundo se quedaba mirando a Hitomi con la misma cara que a el pero con solo tocar su Katana todos volteaban hacía otro lado con miedo. Estaba tan inmerso en lo que le sucedía a su hijo que no se dio cuenta que un ANBU raíz le observaba y este se encargaba de contarle a Danzo todo lo que pasaba en la aldea para poner en marcha la rebelión que seguro ganaría porque lo apoyaban casi todos los civiles menos los del Ichiraku y algún que otro civil mas, el Hokage y los que lo apoyarían no lo sabían ya que si alguien mencionaba algo de la traición un ANBU raíz le callaría para siempre. Mientras tanto cierto rubio se divertía mas de lo que pensaba y Kurama estaba mas pesado que nunca.

Parece que estás celoso Kurama – pensó con tono burlón en rubio y el kitsune prefería quedarse callado y dormir.

¿Quieres ir a algún lado Hitomi?, ya está anocheciendo – le preguntó Naruto con tono dulce.

Vamos a donde las cabezas de Hokage – dijo Hitomi.

Al llegar se sentaron en la cabeza de Hashirama a observar el atardecer y Hitomi se apoyó en el hombro de Naruto haciendo que este se sonoje.

(MOMENTO CURSI Y DIRECTO, SI QUEREIS OS LA PODEIS SALTAR PORQUE SEGURO QUE SABEÍS QUE PASA Y HASTA YO ME LO SALTARÍA YA QUE ME RECUERDA A MUCHOS FICS QUE SON DIGAMOS... DEMASIADO PERFECTOS)

Que bonito – dijo Hitomi mirando el atardecer.

Tranquilo yo te digo que tienes que decir – dijo Kurama en la mente de Naruto – dile que no es tan bonito como ella, se que parece muy cursi pero hazlo por que si no lo haces lo hago yo.

Pero aun así no es tan bonito como tu – le dijo Naruto haciendo que Hitomi se sonroje de sobremanera.

Ahora dile lo que sientes en realidad, tranquilo se ve de lejos que ella aceptará y también se lo que piensas de ella ahora ¡hazlo! - le dijo el zorro mientras Naruto pensaba que todo era muy directo.

Sabes... Hitomi... quiero decirte algo pero me da corte – dijo Naruto muy tímido por primera vez.

¿El que Naruto?, sabes que yo siempre te escucho y somos muy amigos así que no te tiene que dar corte decirme nada – le dijo Hitomi intentando no emocionarse con algo que ella cree que no podría ser.

Yo... te... mierda no soy capaz de decirlo – dijo Naruto mientras sorprendía a la kitsune con un beso y cierto rubio sin marcas en las mejillas asentía con aprobación y a un chico con un mono verde le entraban ganas de gritar sobre las llamas de la juventud.

Después de pasar media hora ya se hizo de noche y ya se fueron a su casa muy apegados.

Tengo otra cosa importante que decirte pero puede que no te guste... - le dijo Naruto mientras esta escuchaba con atención – sabes que soy el último hombre de dos clanes y tendré que restaurarlos y supongo que sabes lo que significa.

No pasa nada, solo quiero que me digas quien va a ser para ver si sería buena para ti y quiero que a todas le prestes la misma atención que ami – le dijo la kitsune mientras Naruto le agradecía su comprensión y le contaba que solo elegiría a quien amaría de verdad.

Luego subieron, comieron y se fueron a dormir.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos, Este es mi primer fanfic y Pretendo ir actualizándolo CADA SEMANA. Antes de Comenzar del quiero explicar sin par de Cosas:

1) El Dueño de Los Personajes es Masashi Kishimoto.

2) Esta historia es completamente imaginada por mí.

3) Las técnicas vendrán escritas en español.

4) Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo pero es que he estado muy liado esta semana.

**_Capítulo 13 ''Cita con Anko''_**

Esa mañana el rubio y otra pelirroja se despertaron bastante contentos y todos lo notaron. Kushina se llevó a Minato a otro lugar para preguntarle ya que sabía que este les espió.

¿Qué les pasa?, ¿Por qué están tan contentos y juntitos? – le preguntó la pelirroja con un tono que contentó a Minato porque se le notaba que ya lo sabía pero quería confirmarlo.

Es lo que sospechas, ahora ¿me dejas acabar de desayunar? – le dijo el antiguo Hokage mientras salía de su habitación pero su mujer lo agarró del brazo impidiéndole salir.

Hay algo más cuéntamelo – acusó Kushina.

Está bien,… creo que Naruto va a practicar la poligamia – le dijo Minato mientras se asustaba por la cara que puso Kushina.

La pellirroja salió de la habitación y sacó a Naruto a rastras del comedor violentamente.

¿Qué pasa Mamá? – le preguntó Naruto bastante asustado.

¿Es cierto que vas practicar la poligamia? – le preguntó la pelirroja.

No estoy seguro de que la vaya a practicar pero lo que pasa es que tengo una cita hoy y otra maña… papá te lo ha dicho ¿no? – dijo Naruto.

Sí me lo dijo él,… solo te dejaré practicarla con algunas condiciones – informó Kushina – que todas quieran, estén informadas y… que las ames de verdad .

No hace falta que me pongas esas condiciones porque ya lo haré y no forzaré a ninguna a hacer algo que no quiera – le dijo Naruto tranquilizando a su madre.

Pero ahora vas y le cuentas a Hitomi – ordenó a Naruto y acto seguido este salía a decirle a Hitomi.

Cuando Naruto le contó sobre esa posibilidad a Hitomi se asustó por lo que pudiera decir.

Me da igual pero tendrás que prestarme la misma atención que ahora – dijo Hitomi mientras Naruto la abrazó agradeciendo su compresión.

Después de esto le dijo sobre sus próximas citas y Hitomi le contó algunos consejos sobre Hinata ya que esta era muy tímida. Esa misma tarde Naruto fue a su encuentro con Anko que iba vestida como siempre pero estaba muy seria hasta que vio al rubio, se puso muy contenta al verlo, se saludaron y fueron a la zona comercial de Konoha, un ANBU raíz vigilaba a Naruto por orden de Danzo y otros vigilaban la casa del mismo desde una distancia de precaución para que no les descubrieran.

Mientras en el otro extremo de Konoha se celebraba una reunión secreta del consejo excluyendo al actual Hokage.

Decidido, mandaré a un grupo de ANBUS para informar de nuestra alianza con Orochimaru y ya mismo comenzaremos con el plan para expulsar al tercer Hokage por no informar de información vital – dijo Danzo.

Nada mas acabar la reunión los líderes de los clanes decidieron elegir a alguien para hablar con el hokage. Shikaku corrió (aparentemente por primera vez) hasta la torre allí entró en el despacho de Hiruzen.

Hokage, tenemos que hablar – dijo Shikaku mirando a un sello de silenció como señal para que lo activara.

Hiruzen sin preguntar activó el sello y cerró las ventanas.

¿Qué pasa Shikaku? – preguntó el anciano Hokage.

El Nara se lo contó todo sobre la traición.

¿Y cuántos apoyan esta traición? – preguntó el viejo.

Casi todos los civiles al igual que mucho de los ninjas – informó Shikaku.

¿Qué quieres que hagamos?, si toda la aldea apoya esto no hay otra opción,… pasado mañana reúne a todos los líderes de los clanes junto con sus hijos en la mansión Namikaze, allí tendremos que decidir lo que hacer – dijo Hokage.

En otro lugar Naruto se divertía con Anko y le contaba cosas sobre como aprendió omitiendo información sobre Hagoromo.

¿Quieres que vayamos a las cabezas de los Hokages? – le preguntó Naruto mientras Anko asentía sonriendo haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara y sonriera porque sabía que no sonreía a nadie.

Al llegar se sentaron y Anko apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Naruto pero su semblante cambió a ponerse mas triste.

¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Naruto muy preocupado.

Nada… - le respondió Anko casi al borde de las lágrimas

Sabes que no te creo, por favor dímelo, si no me lo dices no te puedo ayudar - dijo Naruto.

Soy de lo peor - dijo Anko con algunas lágrimas cayendo.

¿Por qué? - preguntó Naruto.

Por enamorarme de alguien menor que yo - respondió Anko incorporándose.

Tonto no pienses, se ha enamorado de ti - le confirmó Kurama.

Yo no creo que seas de lo peor - dijo Naruto mientras secaba las lágrimas de Anko - de hecho yo soy incluso peor porque si sigo así me veré obligado a practicar la poligamia.

¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó Anko sin entender mucho.

Que yo también estoy enamorado de ti - dijo Naruto mientras Anko lo iba a besar pero la detuvo - pero antes te quiero explicar algunas cosas.

Naruto se lo explicó todo a Anko.

Me da igual mientras esté contigo - dijo Anko mientras por fin recibia su ansiado beso.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos, Este es mi primer fanfic y Pretendo ir actualizándolo CADA SEMANA. Antes de Comenzar del quiero explicar sin par de Cosas:

1) El Dueño de Los Personajes es Masashi Kishimoto.

2) Esta historia es completamente imaginada por mí.

3) Las técnicas vendrán escritas en español.

**_Capítulo 14 ''Cita con Hinata''_**

Ya era por la mañana y se estaba levantando. Entonces se acordó de que tenía una cita con Hinata y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para luego ir a desayunar.

Naruto, tengo pensado hacer una cosa - dijo su padre mientras comía un pedazo de pan.

¿El qué? - preguntó el rubio menor con la boca llena de comida.

Después de los exámenes quiero empezar a entrenarte yo ¿te gustaría? - dijo Minato.

Sí - dijo Naruto con mucho entusiasmo por la idea de entrenar con su padre - Adiós, he quedado con Hinata volveré por la tarde.

Nada mas decir esto el rubio menor salió por la puerta corriendo para ir a la casa de Hinata, allí le dijeron que entrara y fuera a su habitación. Al llegar allí se quedo mucho rato mirando como dormía.

Qué suerte tienes,... hazle algo para regalarle ¿no? - dijo el Kitsune en su mente.

Naruto decidió hacerle algo así que activó su Rinnegan y comenzó a acumular chakra en su cabeza y se imaginó un colgante con un cordel de oro y un emblema de plata blanca como los ojos de Hinata con forma de el rostro de un zorro.

Jutsu creador de todas las cosas - susurró Naruto mientras una cantidad increíble de chakra comprimido de todos los colores se acumulaba por encima de su mano que la tenía extendida y tomaba la forma del colgante. Mientras una niña de cabello moreno y ojos plateados se asomó a ver lo que pasaba ya que acababa de aprender a usar el ojo blanco y cuando se puso a practicar pudo notar una cantidad exagerada ( un 5% menos que la del yonbi ) salía de forma discreta de un chico que estaba al lado de su hermana. Al observar vio atónita como creaba el colgante de la nada y más aun la cantidad de chakra que expulsaba haciendo que solo alguien con el ojo blanco activado pudiera verla, Hanabi (tan tan taaaaaan) supuso que este chica debía de tener mucho entrenamiento de sigilo para no hacer ruido y todavía más controlar tal cantidad sin que la mansión explotara pero cuando vio sus ojos quedó petrificada por lo raros que eran, entonces acabó de crear el objeto y volvió a suprimir todo el chakra.

Buf, esto cuesta mucho más que hacer una piedra - pensó Naruto porque había empezado a sudar levemente por la concentración requerida y lo difícil que era.

El rubio cogió el collar y se lo puso a Hinata que comenzó a despertarse.

Hola Naru... ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? - dijo Hinata con voz somnolienta.

He venido a buscarte porque no aguantaba esperar más y dime ¿Te gusta? - habló Naruto.

El qu... - dijo Hinata mientras notaba el peso del colgante y lo observaba atónita por la belleza de este.

Entonces Hinata se terminó de incorporar y abrazó a Naruto dándole las gracias por el regalo. Mientras Hanabi observaba todo y sentía ¿celos?, pero decidió irse antes de que la descubrieran. Después Naruto salió de la habitación para dejar que se vistiera tranquila, luego decidieron ir a dar un vuelta por los campos de entrenamiento donde algunos ninjas entrenaban para los exámenes que serían en una semana. De pronto Naruto notó que alguien les observaba.

Hinata, hay alguien mirando me voy a cambiar por un clon ahora vuelvo - susurró Naruto.

Un hombre rubio observaba desde un árbol pero de pronto Naruto se puso detrás.

No me gusta que me espíen así que lárgate - decía Naruto mientras el hombre se volteaba y vio a su padre - ¿Qué haces aquí?, sabes que no puedes salir así que como no te vayas se lo digo a mama.

Nada más escuchar mama Minato puso cara de terror y desapareció en un destello amarillo, acto seguido Naruto se volvió a intercambiar por el clon y siguió dando un paseo con su querida amiga.

¿Quieres ir a comer? - le preguntó el rubio lanzándole una sonrisa.

S-si - dijo la pelinegra un poco sonrojada por ver la cara de Naruto.

Después fueron a comer al Ichiraku, mientras Anko solo observaba desde lejos con una sonrisa pervertida ( ahora no piensa que es de lo peor xD ) , luego de reírse y divertirse se hizo la hora de marcharse y Naruto acompañó a Hinata hasta su casa pero cuando iban a mitad de camino comenzaron a hablar.

¿Te lo has pasado bien? - le preguntó el rubio.

Si, sobre todo porque he ido contigo - dijo la pelinegra pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se puso muy colorada ( hay cosas que nunca cambian ).

Confirmado, le gustas ahora ¡ataca! - gritó Kurama en su mente.

No tienes porque apenarte, yo estoy metido en algo que debería apenarme mucho mas - dijo Naruto despertando la curiosidad de Hinata - sabes en realidad, tu... me gustas.

Esto último conmocionó a Hinata.

Después de esto último Hinata le contó sobre sus sentimientos a Naruto, pero este se puso muy triste mientras le contaba lo del harem porque pensaba que le iba a rechazar pero contra todo pronóstico Hinata solo abrazó al chico.

Mientras estés conmigo eso no me importa - susurró Hinata al oído de Naruto haciendo que este se pusiera muy contento y la besara.

Entre tanto en la casa de Naruto, Haku hablaba con Mito y Hitomi ( esta tenía ya su sexta cola pero las guardaba con un Genjutsu, pero sus orejas no ).

Mmmm... así que sientes lo mismo que yo por Naruto - dijo Hitomi pensativa después de una charla que tuvieron con Haku ya que esta se enteró de lo de Hitomi y Naruto, entonces esta se lo contó todo - creo que podré organizaros una cita.

Esto último puso muy contenta a Haku.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos, Este es mi primer fanfic y Pretendo ir actualizándolo CADA SEMANA. Antes de Comenzar del quiero explicar sin par de Cosas:

1) El Dueño de Los Personajes es Masashi Kishimoto.

2) Esta historia es completamente imaginada por mí.

3) Las técnicas vendrán escritas en español.

Nota: Perdón por el fallo al subir anteriormente este capítulo pero es que me fuí a la casa de un amigo y le dijo a un familiar que lo subiera y me acabo de dar cuenta así que lo siento :'(

_**Capítulo 15**_

Ya era por la mañana y Naruto estaba dormido en su cuarto cuando de pronto entraron Mito, Hinata, Hitomi, Haku y Anko en su habitación.

!Despierta! - gritó Mito haciendo que Naruto se caiga de la cama al suelo.

El rubio cayó de sopetón al suelo pero este estaba durmiendo desnudo y cuando se calló se le vio todo haciendo que Mito pusiera cara de enfadada pero bastante sonrojada al igual que Hitomi y Haku, Hinata se desmayó mientras murmuraba algo y Anko sonreía con cara de pervertida. Naruto al darse cuenta de su situación se puso colorado y se tapó con las sabanas.

¡Salid que no veis que me tengo que vestir! - gritó Naruto mientras las chicas salían arrastrando a Hinata y esta murmuraba cosas sobre algo grande.

Después de cinco minutos terminó de vestirse con un pantalón y zapatillas Anbu, una camisa blanca con el remolino del clan Uzumaki en la espalda y por supuesto su capa con la máscara sujeta por las correas que llevaba en la parte de atrás en la parte interior y su inseparable Katana en la cintura junto con su preciada Ninjato en el otro lado ( llevaba el peto de acero especial sellado en la capa al igual que muchas otras cosas).

Entonces bajó al salón donde se encontraban todos los líderes de los clanes de Konoha con sus respectivos descendientes, el Hokage con su nieto e hijo, los jounin sensei de los respectivos gennin y Anko que estaba allí por la condición que tenía con Naruto ( y por ser insistente con Kushina ).

¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Naruto.

Nada mas decir esto Hagoromo puso el sello para que no se desmayaran al ver a Minato y conocer quién era y también un sello de silencio especial que hacía que aparte de no escucharse nada de lo que pasaba en realidad activaba un Genjutsu en el que salían haciendo una fiesta ( por los cercanos exámenes supondría quien lo viera) que no se podía anular desde fuera y cerraba con el chakra de quien lo ponía todas las entradas. También Hana Inuzuka miraba con curiosidad al rubio cosa que molestaba a Kiba. Después de esto Hagoromo llegó y casi todos los que lo vieron estaban al borde del desmayo y cuando llegó Minato la mayoría de los que no lloraban se les rompió el sello (llorar: 20%, desmayar 80% estos son los datos exactos de los que no sabían nada de eso).

Tendré que crear otro sello más potente... - dijo Rikudou mientras sacaba un pergamino y se ponía a modificarlo y estudiarlo.

Al rato todos despertaron y tranquilizaron, entonces comenzaron con la explicación de la traición y las inexistentes probabilidades de evitarla.

¿Pero entonces que hacemos? - preguntó Tsume Inuzuka.

Tendremos que abandonar la aldea... - dijo Shikaku.

¿Y dónde iremos listillo? - dijo de nuevo Tsume.

Mmmmm... Tengo una opción, ¿por qué no vamos a la antigua Uzushiogakure?, allí nadie sospechará - añadió Kushina.

Todos la miraron pensativos.

Está bien - dijo Hiruzen.

¿Pero como iremos tanta gente sin levantar sospecha alguna? - preguntó Hiashi.

Mmmm... tengo una idea - dijo Hagoromo - podríamos usar un jutsu de invocación invertida.

¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Inoichi.

El jutsu del dios del trueno hace exactamente eso - respondió Minato haciendo que muchos se sorprendieran - lo único es que no se cómo se podría hacer con tanta gente...

Fácil, yo creo un área efectiva, luego Naruto usa el jutsu y tú estás en el lugar más cercano a allí sino es en el sitio poniendo el sello - explicó Hagoromo.

Luego de discutir más cosas se acabó la reunión pero los jóvenes necesitaban hablar más y siguieron usando el sello mientras los demás se iban a otro lugar.

Bueno, ¿a quién mas podríamos llevarnos? - preguntó Shikamaru.

Podríamos llevarnos a Teuchi y Ayame - dijo Naruto mientras todos pensabas lo mismo sobre porque querían llevárselos pero no se lo podía negar.

Necesitamos alguien que pueda vender armas, nos llevaremos también a la madre de Tenten y a Tenten - dijo Neji.

Y siguieron hablando sobre mas cosas y ya llegó la hora en la que debían irse.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todos, Este es mi primer fanfic y Pretendo ir actualizándolo CADA SEMANA. Antes de Comenzar del quiero explicar sin par de Cosas:

1) El Dueño de Los Personajes es Masashi Kishimoto.

2) Esta historia es completamente imaginada por mí.

3) Las técnicas vendrán escritas en español.

_**Capítulo 16 **_

NOTA: En este capítulo se le hace un regalo a Naruto para que en el futuro al hacer lemon sea digamos... más divertido (sonrisa pervertida). También siento que ahora los capítulos sean más cortos pero es que ahora no tengo tiempo de escribir.

Naruto llevaba durmiendo un buen rato pero algo lo sacó del mundo de los sueños y lo introdujo en su mente.

¿Por qué me has traído Kurama? - cuestionó el rubio con seriedad al gigantesco Kitsune.

Ya tiene que estar por llegar... - dijo Kyubi en voz baja pero Naruto lo escuchó.

¿Quién tiene que llegar? - preguntó tajantemente.

No puedo decírtelo pero solo te diré que te dará el mejor regalo que te podría dar la diosa del placer y fertilidad... mierda al final lo he dicho - dijo Kurama mientras Naruto alzaba una ceja.

De pronto un luz cejadora salió de una zona de la pared y de entre toda la luz una silueta femenina muy bien contorneada se iba definiendo según la luz perdía brillo.

Hola Naruto... - dijo la deidad mientras Naruto ( y el pervertido de Kurama también xD) admiraba a la diosa con la mandíbula en el suelo - venga que no tengo todo el día por favor sal del trance.

¿H-hola? - dijo Naruto sorprendido porque la diosa dijera por favor.

Si hola, ahora a lo que ivamos - dijo la diosa - ¿sabes a que vengo aqui?.

N-no - mintió Naruto para salvar el pellejo del Kitsune que le agradecía para sus adentros.

Pues te cuento, estoy a punto de darte el mejor regalo que puedo ofrecerte... Un control de tu vida sexual al 100%, eso incluye si quieres que tu pareja sea liberal o no y también te daré los encantos de Kitsune que tiene ese bijuu - informó la diosa.

¿Pero para que quiero eso?, si no hago na... - dijo Naruto mientras un brazo de chakra procedente del Kyubi le daba un fuertísimo puñetazo - ¡ya me he hartado de ti zorro pervertido!

El rubio se crujió los nudillos y después de cinco minutos se veía a Naruto inmovilizando a Kurama con sus cadenas de chakra poniéndole sus extremidades y sus colas en ángulo raros y le daba fuertes puñetazos en donde debería estar la entrepierna del zorro, estos golpes que hacían que Kyubi se retorciera de dolor mientras preparaba una bijuudama demasiado grande. La diosa observaba todo esto con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la espalda.

Creo que por el bien del bijuu también haré que Naruto controle lo que pueda ver y escuchar el zorro, de pronto un instinto asesino hizo que pararan y se asustaran mientras se colocaban delante de la diosa (Kyubi seguía sujeto por las cadenas que solo hacían apretarse mas).

Ven aquí que te dé el regalo - dijo la diosa con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo suponer cosas al rubio - no te asustes no te haré nada malo (pensamiento de la diosa: al menos no que me enfade a mí).

Cuando el rubio se acercó y la diosa lo besó en los labios haciendo que se sorprendiera el rubio y soltara a Kurama que deseaba ser el rubio. Entonces se separaron.

Ya está, ahora despierta - dijo la diosa relamiéndose los labios y Naruto despertaba.

¿Eso ha sido real? - se preguntó Naruto mientras recibía un tajante si del zorro.

De pronto Naruto notó como los bóxer le apretaban más de lo normal.

Al final es verdad y todo... - pensó el rubio mientras el kitsune se reía en su mente.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos, Este es mi primer fanfic y Pretendo ir actualizándolo CADA SEMANA. Antes de Comenzar del quiero explicar sin par de Cosas:

1) El Dueño de Los Personajes es Masashi Kishimoto.

2) Esta historia es completamente imaginada por mí.

3) Las técnicas vendrán escritas en español.

_**Capítulo 17**_

Entonces ya llegó el día del examen y Naruto se puso todo su equipo incluida la máscara que su equipo debería llevar por idea del rubio para dar más miedo junto con su hermana fueron a buscar a Hinata pero cuando se dirigían al sitio donde sería la primera etapa del examen se vieron a un chico vestido con una especie de túnica negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo y también tenía tatuajes en la cara, este chico estaba a punto de golpear a otro más pequeño pero no llegó a darle porque Naruto nada más ver eso desactivó un segundo sus dos sellos de gravedad y en un parpadeo se encontraba parando el golpe con una mano.

Suéltame maldito - dijo Kankuro cuando notó que el rubio hacia cada vez más presión en su mano y esta comenzaba a dolerle.

No deberías intentar golpear a alguien de otra aldea - dijo Naruto mientras usó el Rinnegan para hacer que su túnica fuera más pesada, tanto que la tela se desgarrara dejándolo desnudo.

Parad los dos - dijo una chica rubia con cuatro coletas.

Solo porque tu lo dices - dijo Naruto soltando a Kankuro - no tengo tiempo tengo que ir al examen, así que adiós Sasuke y el otro que está en el árbol.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y salió al encuentro de Mito e Hinata mientras los respectivos chicos salían del árbol impresionados y Gaara decía algo de probar su existencia.

Cuando llegaron al edificio vieron a un montón de gente arremolinada alrededor de una puerta.

Pfff... que Genjutsu más cutre, ¿como nadie se ha dado cuenta, cómo vamos a estar en él piso tres si el anterior era el primero? - dijo Naruto en voz alta mientras todos miraban con miedo al trío porque habían oído historias de su efectividad y creían que era un equipo Anbu, pero se asustaron un montón y unos cuantos grupos que se iban a presentar al examen se lo pensaron mejor y se fueron.

Al llegar al verdadero piso tres entraron al aula, allí había un montón de ninjas de otras aldeas intentando intimidar a los demás y lo conseguían hasta que el grupo de Naruto entró y se quedaron callados e incluso los novatos que estaban allí no los reconocían porque no se veía nada de su cuerpo ni siquiera el pelo ya que decidieron ir encapuchados para que no los reconocieran hasta que fuera el momento preciso.

Ya os podéis quitar las máscaras - dijo Naruto mientras Hinata y Mito se quitaban la máscara haciendo que algunos ninjas tuvieran ideas no muy santas.

Los novatos estaban pasmados y ya supusieron quien había debajo de la máscara del apodado Zororippä o Nindaime shinigami pero los demás ninjas al ver las máscaras ya estaban asustados. Naruto al quitarse la máscara sacó de su duda a los novatos y hicieron suponer que no era el que creían aunque ya algunos habían abandonado la sala.

Hola - dijo Naruto a los novatos mientras un chico de pelo gris se acercaban y las fosas nasales se le llenaron de un olor a serpiente muy asqueroso y molesto.

Hola me llamo Kabuto, ¿vosotros sois los novatos de este año no? - preguntó Kabuto con una media sonrisa.

Si, ¿el qué quieres? - dijo Kiba con antipatía.

¿Qué pasa un veterano no puede dar su sabiduría a los novatos? - dijo el peligris con tono burlón.

Después de esto Kabuto explicó todo sobre las cartas y les preguntó de quienes querian saber.

Queremos saber como de grande es la llama de la juventud de Naruto - dijo muy motivado Lee alzando el puño.

Tiene... wooow tiene treinta misiones de rango C, cincuenta de rango B y 10 de rango A, y las de sus compañeras son las mismas. Su equipo se llama Kitsune no shi y el es apodado Zororippä o Nindaime Shinigami... - después de la confirmación de Kabuto solo quedaron cuarenta y cinco participantes de los trescientos que habían.

Vaya parece que nos tienen miedo - dijo Naruto a su equipo.

Al entrar Ibiki se paró en seco.

¿Por qué hay tan pocos participantes si habían trescientos ? - preguntó Ibiki en voz alta.

Se asustaron y se fueron - dijo uno de los gennin de Kusagakure.

Entonces así no puedo hacer el examen - dijo Ibiki mientras todos pensaban y maldecían a Naruto porque creían que iban a suspender el examen - así que estáis aprova...

De pronto Anko entró por la ventana poniendo un cartel en el que ponía '' Aquí llegó la gran Anko Mitarashi (con pareja (aquí va una cara de burla))''.

¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Ibiki.

Pues he venido a... vaya tengo el reloj adelantado - dijo Anko poniendo una sonrisa tierna - ¿Por qué hay...?, ya veo ¿por qué los as asustado Naruto?

No ha sido a propósito lo juro - se justificó Naruto.

Da igual de todas maneras son pocos para hacer esta prueba así que te encargas tu - dijo Ibiki mientras salía.

Está bien todos en el campo de entrenamiento 44 en veinte minutos, menos tú y tus otras novias Naruto - dijo Anko guiñándoles un ojo y desapareciendo.

¿Me acaba de decir que soy su novia? - se preguntó Mito pero por alguna razón la idea le provocó un sonrojo.

Mientras el rubio recibía el instinto asesino de todos los varones pero no era nada para el que con solo sacar un poco parecía que habían visto a shinigami.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos, Este es mi primer fanfic y Pretendo ir actualizándolo CADA SEMANA. Antes de Comenzar del quiero explicar sin par de Cosas:

1) El Dueño de Los Personajes es Masashi Kishimoto.

2) Esta historia es completamente imaginada por mí.

3) Las técnicas vendrán escritas en español.

NOTA: siento que haya tardado tanto en subir un capítulo y que sea tan corto pero es que he estado muy liado y no he tenido tiempo para escribir.

_**Capítulo 18**_

Naruto y su equipo decidieron no aprovecharse y ir en el tiempo que quería al bosque de la muerte, en la puerta ya se encontraban los equipos enfrente de la puerta y entonces Anko comenzó a repartir los pergaminos dentro de una tienda de campaña grande. Cuando un grupo de ninjas entraron se les dio pergamino y firmaron el permiso, pero se escucharon unas voces dentro y Naruto al entrar vio que el grupo se negaba a salir y Anko no podía hacerles nada sino quería empezar una guerra.

Sabes, deja a ese inútil y vente con nosotros, nos lo pasaremos bien los cuatro - dijo el ninja mas ''rellenito'' de su equipo acercándose a Anko que empezaba a enojarse antes de que Naruto entrara pero este comentario fue escuchado por el rubio.

Naruto entró de golpe aliviando a Anko ya que si ella los golpeaba abría un problema pero con Naruto no ya que contaba como participante del examen.

¿Qué te crees que haces bola de sebo? - dijo Naruto enojado.

¿Qué crees?, pues que nos queremos follar a tu novia - dijo el mismo ninja pavoneándose con una sonrisa pervertida colectiva de su equipo - luego vamos a por las otras putitas.

Anko, ¿si los mato pasa algo? - dijo el rubio que se iba enfadando cada vez mas.

Si lo hiciera yo sí, pero como eres un participante del examen no pasa nada - afirmó Anko con una sonrisa sádica porque sabía lo que les iba a pasar.

Eso no son más que patrañas, ahora si no quieres morir vete y escóndete - dijo el ninja intentando tocar a Anko pero su mano de pronto cayó cortada al suelo.

Sabeis, no me gusta hacer sufrir ''mucho'' a mis víctimas pero este es un caso diferente - dijo Naruto justo antes de estallar en furia.

(ESCENA GORE (aquí hay una sonrisa sádica))

Naruto aun con su Ninjato en la mano le cortó una pierna por la rodilla y con la otra mano lanzó un kunai que se hincó en la mano de otro de los ninjas, después Naruto se puso en medio de los tres.

Kai - dijo Naruto liberando sus dos sellos de gravedad.

Muchos cortes y moretones aparecían en los cuerpos de los ninjas que gritaban de dolor y de pronto los cortes pararon y un rubio con cara de furia se paró lleno de sangre delante de lo que antes eran ninjas, estos últimos todavía hacían ademanes de gritar pero no duró mucho que los terminara y el alma de ellos acabara en su Ninjato.

Por fin he podido ver como trabajas - celebraba Anko sonriendo.

Nadie escuchó nada pero cuando vieron a Naruto salir manchado de sangre se quedaron en shock. Cuando llegó el turno del rubio entraron a la tienda que ya estaba limpia.

¿Dónde habré puesto el último pergamino? - se preguntó Anko cuando de pronto el hombro le dio una punzada de dolor tan fuerte que la hizo caer de rodillas.

¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó el rubio muy preocupado observando donde se tocaba con la mano - aparta la mano.

Anko apartó la mano, Naruto con apartar un poco la ropa vio el sello y al estudiarlo casi entra en cólera.

¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? - dijo el rubio mientras dibujaba un sello en un pergamino en el que ponía dolor, esto asustó a Anko - tranquila no es para ti, yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño.

¿Qué vas a hacer? - preguntó Anko.

Tranquila solo te dolerá un poco - dijo el rubio mientras ponía un sello para mitigar el dolor en el hombro de Anko.

Naruto activó su Rinnegan y lo usó. Comenzó a sacar una especie de gelatina negra del sello, esto le provocaba mucho dolor a Anko, al terminar Naruto anuló el sello. Anko comenzó a sentirse como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima y también se notó más vigorosa, tanto que abrazó y besó a Naruto un montón de veces, luego el equipo de Naruto entró en el bosque de la muerte.


	19. Nota del autor

Lo siento estaré mas o menos una semana y media sin subir nada porque tuve un problema con el ordenador en el que tenía el capítulo y tengo que esperara a que me llegue una pieza nueva :( 


End file.
